Game Of Life
by Crazeeee
Summary: What would of happened if Ashley hadn't entered Spencer's life until a year after she had arrived in L.A? My take on South Of Nowhere and Spashley had Ashley not been around until later.
1. Blast From The PastPart 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, very nervous first time poster here. This basically is my take on South with a few changes. 1. Spencer arrived in L.A at a time when Ashley wasn't around. 2. Kyla was around. 3. No Clay. There will also be a few subtle changes in ages, timelines and a few original characters who I'll put a face to as they're introduced. The name of this fic is Game Of Life but I will be writing it in episodes with 4-6 parts per episode. There will be around 12ish episodes this season if infact you guys take a liking to it. **

**This episode will see the introduction of Mackenzie Jenkins who will be played by Missy Peregrym.**

Hope you guys enjoy....

**EPISODE ONE: Blast From The Past-Part 1**

Part One

Checking the clock on the far wall once again, Spencer Carlin let out an internal groan at how slow the morning had gone. Sat in History, watching the rather large figure of Mr. Dean sweat profusely as he gesticulated wildly while talking about World War Two had her wishing she'd listened to her best friend when she had suggested they skip class.

Of course Spencer would never skip class, it was something she'd never done in Ohio and something up until this point she'd never done since moving to L.A a little over a year ago. She liked school, enjoyed it even, but sometimes she had teachers like Mr Dean, who liked the sound of their voice a little too much and just droned on and on and on. These were the type of lessons that seriously tested the blondes no ditch policy.

Sensing eyes on her, Spencer turned to her left to see Megan Ward staring daggers at her from across the room. Caught, Megan quickly threw her a fake smile before averting her gaze to the front of the room. Spencer rolled her eyes, unsurprised by Megan's actions. The girl was as fake as the bleach blonde hair on her head. She'd always been jealous of Spencer, after all she had everything Megan wanted. Spencer was the captain of the cheerleading squad, she was smart, popular and was dating the school heart throb. Megan was only vice captain, barely passing school, popular by association only and was in and out of relationships. The pair had a very strained friendship, if you could even call it that. Spencer knew Megan only spoke to her because of who she was and the blonde didn't trust her for a second.

The bell rang, signaling lunch and Spencer packed up her stuff in record time, hurrying out of the class before anyone could stop her. Finally escaping to the school quad, Spencer smiled and nodded a few hello's to people as they passed her before scanning the area for any sign of her friends. Spotting a familiar brunette sporting a worn brown trucker cap, slumped over on a bench, she hurried over.

"I have had the worst morning" Spencer moaned, throwing herself down on the bench opposite Mackenzie who looked up from her magazine at the sound of the blondes voice. "Tell me again why we didn't ditch?"

"I think your exact words were… No, Mac, we can't ditch three days into a new school year. I'll be behind already and have to ask Kyla to catch me up on everything I missed. That's not fair to her, she has enough to do with all the extra stuff she's doing to earn extra credits. It just won't be worth all the hassle" Mackenzie mimicked the blonde perfectly.

"Smartass" Spencer grinned, hitting the brunette lightly on the arm which earnt her a smirk in return.

At 5'11 and with the rock hard body of a muscular athlete, Mackenzie Johnson was quite the imposing figure as Spencer had found out on her first day at King High. Anxiously trying to find her next class, she'd ran straight into Mackenzie, knocking the steaming cup of hot coffee she was carrying all over her in the process. Taking one look at the tall, angry looking girl looming over her, Spencer was sure she was about to die and started apologising profusely as she struggled to get to her feet. Much to her surprise and relief though, Mackenzie had just smiled slightly and offered her a hand up volunteering an apology of her own before continuing down the corridor.

The next time Spencer laid eyes on Mackenzie was at lunch a couple of days later. She was sat alone under a tree reading a book. Spencer had approached her cautiously, not knowing whether her presence would be at all welcomed. But when Mackenzie looked up and offered her a small shy smile, she had taken that as an invitation to join her. Turned out Mackenzie, despite being the star of the school basketball team, was quite the loner and Spencer had to work hard to tear down the walls Mackenzie built up around herself. But once she made that break through, Spencer found a kind, smart, funny and fiercely loyal girl underneath. A girl who she now considered one of the most important people in her life.

"How was your morning?"

"Not bad, considering…you know…it's school" Mackenzie shrugged nonchalantly. "Have you seen Kyla today? She was meant to meet me before school but she didn't turn up"

Spencer shook her head. "Nope, she wasn't in biology either…maybe she had an appointment or something…though she would of mentioned if she had." She frowned. "Maybe I should give her a call"

"There's my favourite lady" A deep male voice sounded beside her.

"Aiden, hi" Spencer smiled, suppressing a laugh at the eye roll from Mackenzie as Aiden Dennison took a seat next to her. She knew her best friend tried to hide it, but Spencer knew Mackenzie found Aiden irritating to say the least. Aiden didn't seem to like her much either but to both their credits they made an effort to be nice to one another for her sake.

"So I was thinking Friday night, if you're not busy, we could grab something to eat before catching a movie…of your choice of course" Aiden grinned, taking Spencer's hand in his.

"I'd love to but I can't. I've already made plans with Kyla and Mac, sorry" Spencer apologized, instantly feeling bad when she saw Aiden's smile be replaced by a frown.

"Oh…ok"

"You should join us" Spencer suggested, knowing she hadn't been spending as much time with him as she should have been these last few weeks.

"I wouldn't want to impose" The dark-haired boy said, looking pointedly at Mackenzie, who was busy tapping a beat on the table.

"You won't be, will he Mac?" Spencer grabbed the girls hands to stop the tapping and looked pleadingly at her.

"Uh…no" Mackenzie forced a smile.

"See? It's fine."

"Ok" Aiden nodded, a smile returning to his face. "So what are we doing?"

"Movie night at Kyla's."

"Cool, want me to pick you up?"

"Yea, sounds good" Spencer nodded, smiling wide at her boyfriend.

"Alright then, it's a date" Aiden beamed, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go catch up with Rob before class, but call me later ok?"

"I will"

He leant down and gave Spencer a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to the other occupant at the table. "Mac"

"Aiden"

They both nodded awkwardly at each other before Aiden turned and left leaving Spencer to stare at Mackenzie questionably.

"What is it with you two?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Mackenzie frowned. "Huh?"

"You know what I mean Mac. The hostility between you two is abundantly clear. You hate each other."

"No we don't" Mackenzie denied with a firm shake of her head.

"Yea you do" Spencer cut her off. "It's obvious, despite admiral efforts from the both of you to get along for my sake"

"We don't hate each other Spence…We just don't have anything in common…besides you"

Spencer eyed her friend suspiciously. She knew there was more to it, but each time she tried to broach the subject with either of them, they just denied there was any problem.

"I'll find out one day you know?"

"No you won't" Mackenzie replied in a sing-song voice. "Cos there's nothing to find out"

"We'll see" Spencer challenged, before poking her tongue out at her friend to lighten the mood.

"Oh that's attractive, not to mention mature"

"You know you want me" The blonde joked.

"Only since the day I met ya" Mackenzie winked cheekily, before they both dissolved into giggles.

"So how's it going on the girlfriend front anyway?" Spencer enquired. "You still seeing that senior…Lisa?"

The basketball star shook her head furiously. "God no, she was crazy! She went all paranoid, stalker on me. Actually thought you and me were sleeping together after she saw us arrive at school together on Monday."

"Are you kidding?" Spencer asked, eyes wide.

"Nope, asked me if I had a thing for blonde cheerleaders and what it was like fucking the most popular bitch at King"

"Oh my god."

"Yea so needless to say, we're pretty over…not that anything had begun anyway."

"Ooohh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. That girl was a fucking nut job"

"Who's a nut job?" The petite form of Kyla Woods threw herself down next to Mackenzie and eyed both her friends expectantly.

"Just some senior I've been seeing."

"You really need to start being more selective with who you date Mac." Kyla laughed, stealing a fry off her plate and popping it into her mouth.

"What can I say? All lesbians are crazy!"

"No, you're just attracted to the crazy ones." Spencer corrected with a grin, before turning her attention to Kyla. "Have you just got here?"

"Yea" Kyla nodded slowly, glancing down at her hands. "Something came up…"

"You ok?" Spencer asked, noticing the downturn in her friends mood.

"I uhh...got a call from Ashley this morning."

"Ashley called you?!" Mackenzie leant forward, clearly surprised.

Spencer had never met Kyla's half sister, Ashley. She'd left L.A just before Spencer arrived for reasons that remained a mystery to the blonde. What she did know was that Kyla and Ashley didn't get on. Though, from what she'd heard that wasn't through lack of trying on Kyla's part.

"She just called out of the blue, asked how I was and actually seemed interested in my answer" Kyla laughed, running a nervous hand through her hair.

Mackenzie smiled softly. "Did she…seem ok?"

"Yea she did, she seemed good. But you can judge for yourself tomorrow."

"What'dya mean?"

"She's coming home."

***************


	2. Blast From The PastPart 2

**A/N: Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys have me floating on cloud 9 right now : ). I'm really happy you guys like Missy/Mac, she has a big part to play in this and I'm giving her, her own storyline aswell which I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure how often I'll update, I'm currently finishing off episode two and pretty much have the rest of the season planned out. However, my life does get a little hectic at times so things may slow down a bit here and there but I'm determined to do this and I promise it will get finished!**

**Anyways here's part 2 of episode one. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys rock**

**Episode 1-Blast From The Past-Part 2**

"SPENCER DINNER!"

Glen's voice bellowed up the stairs, pulling Spencer from the phone conversation she was having with Aiden. He'd phoned her ten minutes ago to ask if what he'd heard was true, that Ashley was coming back. When she'd confirmed it, the basketball star had been less than pleased. In fact, he'd been furious, the blonde had never seen or heard him so angry before and it made her apprehensive about the imminent arrival of Kyla's sister.

"Aid, I'm sorry, I have to go. I've been called for dinner." Spencer apologized softly.

"It's ok," Aiden voice was now calm and a lot quieter than it had been for most of the conversation. "I'm sorry Spencer."

"For what?" Spencer frowned.

"For spending the last ten minutes venting to you about a girl you haven't even met."

"I have to admit, it has me feeling a little nervous about meeting her."

"The best thing you can do is stay away from her" Aiden advised. "Trust me Spencer, that girl is poison."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible, she's Kyla's sister."

"Yea, and you know how badly she treated Kyla."

Spencer shook her head. "Actually I don't because no-one has really ever spoken about Ashley, to me anyway. She's been off limits up until now."

"I'm going to let you go, your mom will be wondering what's keeping you."

"Ok" The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. She knew Ashley wasn't a lot of peoples favorite person. But the reasons for this remained unclear to her because no-one wanted to talk about it, ever!

"Are you still going to Kyla's tomorrow night?"

"Yea, why?"

"I was just wondering" Aiden replied. "I just thought with Ashley coming home Kyla would of cancelled."

"No, as far as I know, it's still on."

"I think it's best if we make some excuse and don't go then."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be uncomfortable" Aiden stated matter-of-factly.

"For you, not for me" Spencer reminded him softly. "If you don't want to go, I understand. But I'm going to go. Kyla's nervous about Ashley's return and I think it would be good for her if me and Mac were there for her."

"Fine, I get it" Aiden sighed. "I'm not going…I don't want to see…it's cool, you go but be careful Spencer."

Spencer laughed. "I'm only going to a movie night at Kyla's Aiden."

"SPENCER!"

It was Paula's voice this time and Spencer knew she had to end this conversation quickly or her mother would be coming up those stairs any second.

"Is that your mum?" Aiden asked, amused.

"Yea, I gotta go."

"Want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice" The blonde replied, smiling into the phone.

"Ok. I'll be there bout 8. Oh and Spencer?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" The blonde smiled into the phone.

"Bye."

Spencer hung up and quickly rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her family were sat round the table waiting to eat.

"Finally!" Glen exclaimed, before picking his fork up and digging into his meal hungrily, which earnt him a disapproving look from Paula.

"Sorry, I was on the phone to Aiden" Spencer admitted sheepishly as she sat down next to her father.

"You two still going strong?" Madison, Glen's girlfriend asked from across the table.

"We're doing good, yea" Spencer nodded.

Madison had been head cheerleader and the most popular girl at King when Spencer arrived. She was also the biggest bitch. If you were part of her crowd then you pretty much had it made. If you weren't then it was better if you stayed under her radar and Spencer had successfully done that up until the third week of school when Glen brought his new girlfriend home. Her older, very annoying brother had never found it hard to make friends and fit in, so it came as no surprise when he hooked up with Madison. Spencer became cool by association and it wasn't long before Madison had her trying out for the cheerleading squad. They became fast friends, but unlike the feisty Latina, Spencer was nice to everyone unless given a good reason not to be. She flat out refused to let Madison or anyone else dictate who she could and couldn't be friends with and this in-turn made her popular in all circles. And, it was because of this that she naturally took over from Madison as queen bee when the Latina graduated at the end of the year.

"You should invite him to dinner honey, we haven't seen him for a while." Arthur suggested, smiling at his daughter.

"I will"

"Do you two have plans tomorrow night?" Paula asked.

"We did, but um something came up and he had to cancel" Spencer explained, taking a sip of her water.

"What came up?" Glen frowned, unhappy that Aiden had cancelled on his sister. He wasn't happy that his little sister was dating the basketball star. There was just something about Aiden that rubbed Glen the wrong way and he couldn't shake it.

"Well we were going to Kyla's tomorrow night but when he found out her sisters coming home, he-"

"Wait! Ashley?!" Madison cut across her, nearly choking on her food. "Ashley's coming back here?"

"Yes she is. Arrives midday tomorrow."

Madison couldn't control the laugh that escaped her. "Oh my! Ashley Davies back in town, this should be interesting. No wonder Aiden bailed."

"Why would that make him bail?" Glen asked curiously.

Spencer wanted to lean over and kiss her brother for asking that question. It was the question she wanted to ask herself but just wasn't brave enough to do so. She looked over at Madison who was eyeing her cautiously.

"I don't know if I should say anything…"

"It's fine Maddy, I already know" Spencer lied, praying she wouldn't be struck down where she sat. She had to know why Aiden was so uptight about Ashley and if that meant telling a little white lie, then so be it.

"Alright" Madison smiled widely clapping her hands together excitedly. "Well…you see Aiden and Ashley were seeing each other for almost a year. They were pretty serious up until Ashley just finished things with him suddenly and rather brutally."

"I like her already" Glen mumbled, earning him a kick under the table from his sister.

"Everyone at school was shocked, I mean no-one saw this coming" Madison continued, ignoring her boyfriends comment. "Rumors started to spread around school about why they possibly broke up. Aiden cheating on Ashley, Ashley cheating on Aiden yada yada. You know, the usual High School drama."

"So why did they break up?" Glen asked impatiently with his mouth full of potato.

Madison turned to her boyfriend and eyed him disdainfully. "First, gross Glen! Have some manners and close your mouth. Second, this is my story, let me tell it."

Glen slammed his mouth shut looking like a scorned puppy and seemingly satisfied, Madison continued. "Ashley went AWOL pretty soon after the break-up and Aiden used this time to bad mouth her to anyone who would listen," she explained with a disparaging look on her face. "Things got really nasty between them when she returned, and it was during a very public argument that Ashley blurted out the truth for the whole school to hear."

"And that was?" Spencer asked, thoroughly engrossed.

Madison sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at Spencer through her eyelashes as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"That she was gay."


	3. Blast From The PastPart 3

**A/N: Alrightey, here's part 3 of episode one. I know this has started off a bit slow but the last two parts (esp the last part) are full of Ashley and Spashley!! I will also try to get some FOF done for all you wonderful people who review this, at the end of each episode. So, if you have any questions or theories, please feel free to share : D.**

**Anyway...the commercial break is over, on with the show!**

Spencer was quiet throughout the rest of dinner and after clearing the table she excused herself to go up to her room. Madison's admission that Ashley and Aiden had dated had left the blonde feeling anxious and more than a little jealous. She was also a little pissed that no-one had thought to tell her this before. Especially now Ashley was coming back to L.A. Surely Jess or Kyla would of thought to warn her about Aiden's past with her. Afterall they had, according to Madison, dated for nearly a year and been pretty serious up until Ashley's little bombshell.

A knock on her door startled Spencer out of her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see Madison poke her head round the door.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." Spencer nodded, not moving from where she lay on her double bed.

The latina quietly closed the door behind her before leaning back against it and surveying the room before her. It hadn't changed much since the first time she saw it. The sky blue walls were adorned with posters of various bands and pictures of Spencer and her friends. There were shelves with cds, dvds and various books scattered across on the furthest wall, with a laptop sat underneath on a desk and a huge walk in closet off to the side. It was tidy, but lived in.

"How's school?" Madison asked, moving over to stand over the blonde.

"Good."

"Yea? How you coping with being head cheerleader? I mean it must be tough following in my footsteps." Madison grinned.

"I'm just about coping." Spencer laughed, rolling her eyes at her friends cocky remark.

"Need me to kick anyone's ass?"

"Only Megan's."

Madison guffawed. "Still bitter about being overlooked for captain? How can she be surprised? She's useless. If I had had things my way she never would have been on the squad in the first place. She's lucky she had an older sister who just happened to be my vice captain at the time."

"We've only been back a week and she's already under minding everything I suggest. Routines, practice schedules even the way I wear my hair." Spencer complained. "I'm dreading tryouts."

"Ignore the bitch. She's just jealous. And if it continues, boot her off the team."

"I can't do that."

"See Spence, that's your problem right there. You're too nice. You need to kick her ass."

"I might just set Mac on her if things carry on"

Madison pulled a disgusted face. "And how is King Highs resident dyke?"

"Madison…" Spencer warned.

"Sorry, I meant lesbian" she corrected sarcastically.

"She's great." Spencer replied, ignoring the latina's sarcasm. "Kicking serious ass on the court. This year could be-"

"That's nice" Madison cut her off impatiently. "Look Spence the real reason I came in her was to make sure you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Madison looked at her friend incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me here Spence? I saw your face at dinner, you lied to me. You had no idea Aiden had dated Ashley."

The blonde sat up slowly, crossing her legs and running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Mads, I just had to know why Aiden was freaking out so much," she explained, before dropping her eyes to the duvet beneath her. "And now I know…"

"I can't believe that ass didn't tell you himself!" Madison sneered, before taking in her friends solemn expression. Her face immediately softened and she sat down next to the blonde, nudging her gently with her shoulder. "Spence?"

"You said they were serious…"

"As serious as sixteen year-olds can get." Madison laughed. "It was nothing compared to what you and Aiden have now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh come on Spence. How serious could it of been if Ashley was thinking chick rather than dick the whole time?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little at Madison's less than subtle way with words. "You are so crude."

"It's true"

"For Ashley maybe. But Aiden-"

"Aiden's just bitter he got dumped for a girl" Madison reasoned. "It didn't do a lot for his reputation or his ego. And you know how the guy likes to have his ego stroked at every opportunity."

"Maybe…"

"Trust me hon, the boy is hopelessly in love with you. He never looked at Ashley the way he looks at you. You have nothing to worry about. His anger towards Ashley comes from nothing more than a bruised ego"

"You really think so?" Spencer asked unsure

"I know so" Madison nodded confidently.

"Thank you" Spencer said, placing her hand on top of Madison's. "So come on, tell me! Since you're the only one who will. Tell me all about the mysterious Ashley Davies."

"Where do I start?" Madison growled. "She's the antichrist."

"She can't be that bad"

"Oh, she is, trust me. Thinks the whole god damn world owes her something. And she's so fucking cocky. Thinks every woman wants her! You know she once accused me of wanting to jump her bones…ME?!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter repulsion on Madison's face. She quickly stopped though, when Madison fixed her with one of her infamous death glares.

"Sorry" She apologized. "It's just she's starting to sound like the female Glen."

"Glen is harmless, Ashley is far from it," Madison warned. "She uses and abuses people for whatever she can get. Whether that be sex, drugs, money…it don't matter. As long as she gets what she wants, everyone else can go to hell as far as she is concerned."

"Maybe she's changed" Spencer suggested. "I mean Kyla seems to think she may have."

"Ashley Davies will never change." Madison spat out venomously. "She'll always be the selfish, spoiled, manipulative bitch she's always been. She hurts people Spence, she'll hurt Kyla and if you don't watch yourself, she'll hurt you too."

*************

When Aiden arrived to pick Spencer up the next morning for school, she'd decided to tell him she knew about his and Ashley's past relationship. Despite Madison's encouraging words last night, Spencer still had a nagging doubt about Aiden's feelings for Kyla's sister that she couldn't shake. So she felt the best way to get past it was to face the problem head on.

Aiden greeted her brightly leaning over and kissing her good morning before pulling out of the Carlin driveway. Spencer threw her bag onto the backseat before turning and facing her boyfriend.

"So umm…I had an interesting chat with Madison last night…"

"Yeah?" Aiden smiled. "What was it this time? Hair? Nails? What not to wear this autumn?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "No, actually we spoke about you and Ashley Davies."

Aiden glanced quickly at his girlfriend before turning his eyes back to the road. "Bet she couldn't wait to fill you in," he muttered, irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me you two had dated?"

"Because it wasn't important"

"Not important?" Spencer eyed her boyfriend incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"It was no big thing, between me and Ashley. I'd barely even call it a relationship. That's why I see it as not important."

"That's not how Madison tells it."

"Yea well Madison doesn't know shit," Aiden snapped angrily.

"Do you still have feelings for her? Is that why you're all freaked out she's coming back?" Spencer asked, softly, looking out the window to avoid looking into her boyfriends eyes.

"What?! No! Are you not listening to me?"

Aiden quickly pulled into the school parking lot barely avoiding two freshmen before slamming on the breaks. He killed the ignition before turning to fully face his girlfriend.

"Has Madison been putting this all in your head?"

"No" Spencer shook her head, before smiling slightly. "She actually said I have nothing to worry about."

"You don't. Me and Ashley…it was a nightmare Spencer, we were a train wreck."

"At the end maybe…"

"No, from start to finish."

"Then why did you stay together for so long?"

Aiden shrugged. "For social status I guess" He sighed. "We were both pretty shallow back then, not to mention selfish. Being together was good for both our reputations. We fought all the time, disagreed on everything but neither of us wanted to end things cos we liked the social benefits that came along with being together."

Spencer shook her head, a rueful smile touching her lips. "I'm sorry…I guess I'm just feeling threatened" She admitted, looking sheepishly over at her boyfriend.

"Baby, you have nothing to feel threatened about, nothing ok? Ashley was…is just a bad memory for me" Aiden explained, cupping Spencer's face in his large hand. "She just reminds me of everything I hated about myself before I met you."

Spencer leant forward and kissed him thoroughly, both were breathing heavily when they finally parted.

"Hmm…maybe we should skip school today and go back to my place." Aiden raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on hormones, we're going o be late"

"How about after then?"

"I have to meet up with the squad to go through plans for tryouts on Monday then I'm going to Kyla's remember?"

"How could I forget," Aiden smiled ruefully

"You could always come along…" Spencer suggested, hopefully.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to continue this some other time."

Spencer pecked Aiden quickly on the lips before hopping out the car leaving behind any personal worries she had about Ashley's return and the affect it might have on her relationship with Aiden.

********************

"Yay, you're here!" Kyla squealed excitedly, pulling Spencer into her house before hugging her enthusiastically.

"Oooooookay, someone forget to take their meds this morning?" Spencer squeaked, finding it hard to breathe with Kyla's vice like grip around her

"Ha ha!" Kyla replied dryly releasing her hold, much to Spencer's relief. "I'm just happy to see you is all."

"Sorry I'm late, practice overrun. Is Mac here?"

"Yea, she's upstairs playing some stupid Playstation game with Ash"

"How's that going?"

"Oh I think she's kicking Ash's ass"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Not the game, the whole you know…Ashley being back thing…"

"Oh" Kyla laughed. "Good, it's going good!"

Spencer watched the brunette closely for any signs that she was lying but found none. In fact, she looked really happy. It was something that both surprised and relieved the blonde. She had been worried that Ashley's return would have a detrimental effect on her friend, but it seemed like it had had the complete opposite affect. Kyla was bouncing around like an excited five year-old. For now, at least.

"So do I get to meet this mysterious sister of yours or are you going to keep me here all night?"

"Oh!" Kyla jumped making the blonde jump in reaction. "Sorry, yes ok yes! Ok! Let's go meet my sister!" She grabbed Spencer's hand and started leading her up the huge staircase.

"Ky, do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Lay off the caffeine."

"Haha!" Kyla deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Such a funny girl aren't you?"

"Well I try."

They entered Kyla's bedroom which was as big as some peoples houses. Mackenzie and a curly haired, petite brunette who Spencer assumed was Ashley, sat in front of the huge plasma screen playing a basketball game.

"Come on Mac, I thought you had game girl! I'm kicking your ass!" The petite brunette shouted joyfully, tapping furiously at the controller in her hands.

"Shut up and play Ash"

"10 seconds left…you need a miracle…"

"And there it is…Three fucking pointer! I think that wins the game Davies!" Mackenzie announced loudly, throwing her arms in the air.

"You got lucky that's all." Ashley grumbled, throwing her controller down.

"What the fuck ever. You just got your ass handed to you"

"Oh really? You wanna go again?" Ashley asked, her eyes wide. "And this time I won't go easy on you."

"Easy on me? Please, I was going easy on you."

Kyla cleared her throat loudly. "When you're both finished, Ashley I'd like to introduce you to someone…"

The two friends stopped their bickering and turned to face both Kyla and Spencer. Blue eyes met brown and Spencer stopped breathing.

"Spencer Carlin meet Ashley Davies"

*****************


	4. Blast From The PastPart 4

**A/N: Last part of episode one. I apologize in advance to any Twilight/Rob Pattinson fans....Lemme know what you thought about the first episode, any suggestions you have will be greatly recieved. As I've said, I've only written the first two episodes of this and though I have a vague outline of what's going to happen I am always open to ideas. I'm also looking for a beta who can put up with me and my constant second guessing of myself and this story, so if you're interested email me at . **

**Episode One. Blast From The Past-Part 4/4**

"Spencer Carlin meet Ashley Davies…"

Mouth open, Spencer openly gaped at the brunette in front of her. Dressed simply in a black beater and tight jeans, Ashley Davies was gorgeous. The blonde's eyes scanned along golden skin, up toned arms, over plush lips and into amused ebony eyes.

_Busted!_

"Uh-hi!!" Spencer gave a little wave, blushing at being caught.

Ashley smirked, seemingly enjoying Spencer's embarrassment. "Well…hello to you too Spencer Carlin…" Ashley replied huskily, running her eyes all over the blonde causing the cheerleader to blush even more.

"Ash, behave." Kyla warned before taking Spencer's hand and pulling her down onto the couch in the corner of the room. "Excuse my sister, she's got the libido of a 16 year-old boy"

"I heard that" Ashley grumbled.

"You were meant to…and besides you know it's true."

Ashley shrugged, but the nose crinkling smile that accompanied it told Spencer that Kyla was right.

"What have you got for us to watch tonight Ky?" The blonde asked.

"Well I thought we could start with Twilight the-"

"Not again Ky, fuck!" Mackenzie interrupted, her head falling back against the bed. "You've already made me sit through it twice this month."

"And…?"

"And? And I don't want to sit through another few hours of that shit and you gushing over that fucking dude."

"But Rob Pattison is-"

"A terrible, terrible actor" Ashley remarked, getting to her feet.

"No he is not" Kyla defended indignantly. "Right Spencer?"

"Well umm…" Spencer stuttered feeling all eyes on her. "He's a little…"

"Wooden" Mackenzie chipped in helpfully, winking at the blonde.

"He's ok" The cheerleader spoke quickly, shooting daggers at Mackenzie before smiling sheepishly at Kyla.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and argue the pro's and cons of Rob Pattison and his acting…skills, I'm going to go." Ashley announced.

"What? No, stay!" Kyla said, nearly jumping on her retreating sister.

"Ky, I need a shower, I've been traveling all day. I smell like plane"

"No you don't, does she Spence?"

Spencer's eyes widened. She looked over at Ashley who was once again looking at her with amused brown eyes.

"Well…umm…"

"Do _you _think I smell Spence?"

There was that husky voice again. Spencer quickly averted her eyes to the floor to hide the blush that was once again threatening to color her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"No!" Spencer shouted. "I mean you don't smell…bad anyway."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Will you come back after?" Kyla asked.

"I'm pretty tired, I'll probably just go straight to bed."

"Oh, ok" Kyla spoke, disappointed.

"Mac, I'll see you early tomorrow for some b-ball practice" Ashley pointed at the sports star who nodded eagerly. "Have a good night guys"

"Don't forget if you change your mind, you're welcome to join us."

"Ok Ky."

Spencer stood up catching the brunettes attention once again. "It was nice to meet you." The cheerleader said, smiling warmly.

"The pleasure was all mine Spencer Carlin" Ashley grinned widely, her eyes running over the blondes form once again.

"Go take a cold shower Ash" Kyla rolled her eyes, pushing her sister away from Spencer and out the door.

"Soooo…that was Ashley Davies?" Spencer stated, looking at the door in which Ashley had just left.

Kyla giggled, running a hand through her hair. "The one and only Spence, the one and only."

*************************

Making her way down the lavish staircase, Spencer cursed the fact that she still hadn't learnt where all the hallway light switches were. Kyla's house was huge and when bathed in darkness, very, very creepy. The first time she had slept over, she'd got lost searching for the bathroom and ended up waking up Kyla by texting her to come find her.

_Why the hell did I offer to grab drinks for everyone? _She reached blindly at the wall, her hand searching in vain for the light switch. Letting out a frustrated breath she gave up and concentrated making it down the rest of the stairs safely and into the kitchen.

Once there, she made a beeline for the fridge. She grabbed two beers and then scanned the rest of it's contents for something for herself.

"Jesus Kyla, do you have anything in here to drink that's not alcoholic?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?" An amused voice asked, startling the blonde, who nearly dropped the bottles in her hand.

Ashley was barely visible in the darkness and Spencer quickly turned on the light so she could make sure it was infact Ashley and not some voice imitating monster here to kill her. The brunette was sat on the counter in the middle of the room, beer bottle in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry."

"You like to sit in the dark and scare people half to death?"

"Only when they're gorgeous blondes," Ashley retorted with a smile and a wink, causing Spencer's mouth to open and close like a fish as she struggled to come up with a reply. "There's Pepsi in the bottom of the fridge."

"What?"

"You were mumbling about Kyla not having anything but alcohol in the fridge…"

"Oh! Oh yeah right" Spencer turned quickly back to the fridge before Ashley could spot her cheeks turn a now familiar color around the brunette. She pulled out a bottle of Pepsi before turning back to the her. "I didn't think Kyla was a big fan of Pepsi"

"She isn't…I am."

"Oh. Are you sure that it's ok if I take one?"

"I'm sure I'll survive."

Spencer took a couple of steps forward until she was in front of Ashley who raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "I thought you were going to go to bed."

"You hoping to tuck me in?" Ashley cockily replied.

Spencer ignored the comment and continued looking at her inquisitively.

"I couldn't sleep" Ashley finally answered.

"You should of joined us."

"No thanks. I've never seen Twilight, and I intend to keep it that way."

Spencer laughed, leaning against the counter next to Ashley. "It's not that bad actually. Besides I think Kyla would of liked it if you came back."

"Doubtful" Ashley grimaced. "I'm sure you've heard all about my colorful past with my sister,"

"Actually I haven't. No-one really spoke about you…until Kyla announced you were coming back. And even then, I only got tidbits."

"Tidbits huh? Like what?" Ashley asked, intrigued by what the blonde had heard.

"Does it really matter?"

"Absolutely! If people are talking about me, I wanna know what they're saying."

Spencer fidgeted nervously. "It's nothing big. Just that you and Kyla didn't get on."

"Uh-huh, what else?" Ashley probed much to Spencer's discomfort.

"That's it" She shrugged, suddenly fascinated with the floor.

"Ooohhh, must be something big if you're not telling me. So what is it huh? My sexual exploits? My drug addiction? Or is it my weakness for blondes?" Spencer's eyes widened, causing Ashley to let out a throaty laugh. "Relax Spencer, I'm kidding about the last one…sort of"

Folding her arms across her chest she looked across at the brunette and cleared her throat. "The only other thing I know about you is that you dated my boyfriend for a while…Aiden," she spoke softly.

"Oh." Ashley frowned, clearly surprised.

"Yea, so see? Not that big a deal." Spencer mumbled, looking anywhere but at the brunette.

Ashley eyed her cautiously, taking a long drink of her beer. "That was a long time ago."

"I know it was."

"You're not worried about me wanting him back are you? Cos incase you haven't noticed, he's no longer my type." Ashley hopped off the counter and faced Spencer. "In fact, if anyone has a reason to worry it should be Aiden, cos you on the other hand are _so_ my type." The last few words were spoke in almost a whisper as Ashley moved her face within inches of the blondes.

Spencer let out a nervous laugh, unsure on how to react to the brunettes overt flirting. "Well…I uhh…better be getting back. Kyla will be foaming at the mouth waiting for her drink"

"Ok." Ashley nodded amusedly, pushing her hands into her back pockets.

"Are you sure you don't wanna join us?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Ok" Spencer nodded, heading towards the door. She stopped just short and turned back to Ashley. "You know…Kyla really is happy that you're back. I'm not going to pretend to know what happened between you two but I do know she's desperate for a relationship with her sister"

Ashley looked away, the confidence she exuded seconds ago disappearing. "I would love for that to happen" She spoke softly. "But…it's complicated"

"Only if you want it to be" Spencer replied simply. "G'night Ashley"

The brunette smiled slightly as she watched Spencer's retreating form start to ascend the stairs. "Night Spencer."


	5. Facing The MusicPart1

**A/N: I'm all giddy you all seemed to enjoy the first episode. I'm aiming to get FOF out to those who reviewed last episode at some point during episode 2. I would of done it at the start of this but am in a bit of a rush. Three new characters are introduced in this episode. I'm a huge Chuck fan and I've _'borrowed'_ a few of their characters, Sarah Walker- played by Yvonne Strahovski. Anna Wu- played by Julia Ling and a non 'Chuck' character, Rob Day who will be played by Michael Copon.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**EPISODE 2-Facing The Music**

The sun was barely up when Ashley carefully placed herself down onto the sand below. She placed two coffee's down beside her before pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms snuggly around them. The beach was empty apart from a few early morning surfers and Ashley took this time to enjoy the quiet. She had missed the beach while in New York. It was the place where she always came to clear her head, especially at night when it was pretty much abandoned. The sound of the ocean always brought a sense of calm to the brunette.

She smiled slightly when she saw the reason for her being there so early emerge from the water. Mackenzie was quite the site. Dressed in red board shorts, black bikini top and carrying a surfboard casually under her arm, Ashley couldn't help but rake her eyes hungrily over the dripping wet form of her friend.

"You looked great out there" She shouted.

Mackenzie stopped turning her attention in Ashley's direction who gave her a small, sheepish wave in greeting. Mackenzie smiled and jogged over to the sitting brunette, stopping in front of her.

"Since when do you rise before dawn?" She asked smiling down at Ashley.

"Since I couldn't sleep. Besides, I was hoping to bump into you and I see not a lot has changed in a year."

"Nope, still come down here everyday before school" Mac admitted, dropping down next to Ashley and swiping one of the coffees. "So…how's it going?"

Ashley shrugged non committally "Alright"

"How are things between you and Ky?"

The smaller brunette let out a laugh. "Surprisingly ok. I thought she'd give me shit ya know? After all that went down between us…but she seems dead set on making things work"

"You're lucky she's making things so easy on you. If you were my sister I would of kicked your ass."

"If you were my sister, we would of committed incest on several occasions" Ashley replied matter of factly.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Ash. You need to be kissing her ass."

"I know" She murmured. "I'll make things up to her"

"Good"

They both fell silent. Ashley took a sip of her coffee and looked out over the ocean. Two female surfers, one sat on their board, one struggling to get up on theirs caught her attention. They were gorgeous, especially the blonde who just took a nose dive off her board. She heard Mackenzie let out a throaty chuckle beside her and realized she was watching the same thing. A blonde head appeared above water moments later and struggled to climb back on her board much to her friends amusement. Both girls let out a laugh.

"See, that right there is one of the things I missed while in New York"

"What? Wipeouts?"

"No smartass, hot girls in bikini's"

"Awe come on Ash… they were never really in their bikini's for long when you were around."

"Yeah well you should know. I remember quite a few occasions where you were losing your bikini in my room," Ashley smirked cockily.

"Oh my god… do you remember that time your mom walked in?"

"How could I forget. You could not stop apologizing."

"Yeah well your mom is a very intimidating woman. Speaking of, have you spoke to your her yet?" Mackenzie inquired leaning back on her hands.

Ashley gave out a derisive laugh. "Uh, no! Kyla said she hasn't heard from her in months. Last she knew Mommy dearest was spending all of her inheritance money living it up in the Bahamas. She'll be back once the money runs out"

"Or you might get lucky and she'll find some loaded old guy that's on his death bed and he's planning on leaving her everything," Mackenzie laughed.

"I can dream," Ashley sighed wistfully. "I called her accountant a couple of weeks ago to get them to tell her that I was coming back home but he said that he hasn't heard from her in weeks."

"And how was New York? I haven't really had much time to talk to you properly."

She hated how Mackenzie would do that. Ask the questions no-one else dared to. Kyla had timidly danced round the subject a few times over the weekend but Ashley had quickly cut her off with a change of subject and her sister had quickly got the hint. She knew the same tactics wouldn't wash with Mackenzie. She'd press until she got an answer.

"It was…New York"

"Ash"

"Mac, do we really have to do this?" She sighed. "It was rough ok? But I'm good now. Can we please just leave it at that?"

She looked pleadingly at her friend and Mackenzie yielded with a simple 'ok.'

Ashley let out a long breath. "School should be interesting."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little" She answered honestly. "I don't know why, it wasn't as if I was Miss Popular before I went away anyway. But now after…everything, I know it's going to be even worse. And then there's the small matter of Aiden to deal with"

"You'll give 'em all something to talk about for the first few days, but then they'll move onto something else, you know how high school works. There's a new drama everyday." Mackenzie assured her. "As for Aiden, who fucking cares?"

"I'm going to have to care a little Mac since he's your friends boyfriend now"

"Hmm, I guess but Spence has him wrapped round her little shit!"

"Her little shit?" Ashley frowned, turning to look at her friend confused. But Mackenzie wasn't next to her she was running towards the ocean. _What the fuck?!_

"Mac?" She climbed to her feet just in time to see her friend disappear into the water.

Ashley scanned the area where her friend had just disappeared and noticed that the blonde surfer from earlier was nowhere to be seen and her friend was looking frantically around.

"Mac?!" Ashley shouted this time, concerned her friend had yet to surface.

She needn't of worried though because seconds later Mackenzie broke the surface with the blonde in tow. A few words were exchanged between the two before they both began to swim towards the shore and Ashley.

Mackenzie was the first to reach shore, she helped the blonde to her feet as her friend, a petite Asian girl quickly caught up to them and gave her a hand.

"You ok, Mac?" Ashley asked jogging over to where the three girls had stopped.

"I'm fine" She turned her attention to the girl beside her. "Are you sure you're ok? You took a pretty hard hit" Mackenzie asked

The blonde was bent over trying to catch her breath. "Yeah…I'm ok"

"Sarah, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok Anna, I just got a little winded" Sarah smiled weakly.

"You were amazing out there" Anna eyed Mackenzie coyly. "I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't been around."

The basketball star rubbed her neck self consciously. "It was nothing"

The petite Asian girl took a step closer to her. "It most certainly wasn't nothing. It was heroic and…I gotta tell ya a total turn on for me"

Ashley raised her eyebrows and Mackenzie let out a nervous laugh at Anna's forwardness.

"Excuse my friend," Sarah laughed, pulling Anna away from Mackenzie. "But she's right-"

"About it being a total turn on?" Ashley cut in with a smirk.

"No, about your friend being amazing." The blonde smiled widely, her grey eyes twinkling at Mackenzie. "You saved my ass out there"

"I'm just glad you're ok" She replied with a smile of her own.

Their eyes lingered on each other until Ashley cleared her throat loudly.

"We should um…probably get going. I need to shower and-"

"You can shower at ours" Anna piped up.

"Um, it's ok, I only live like a five minute drive away"

"We live right over there" Anna pointed to a large beach house about 20 meters away. "It's the least Sarah and I could do after your heroics"

"Sounds good" Ashley spoke before Mackenzie could decline.

"Great" Anna clapped her hands together excitedly. "Lets go!"

***************


	6. Facing The MusicPart2

**A/N: Please accept my apology on how long it's taken me to update, it's a long update if that helps any???? A little fb to the peeps who reviewed last chapter.**

**colie-Thanks, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. And your review was perfectly fine, thank you lol!**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn**-**Chuck** **is brilliant, I absolutely lurrrrve it and especially Sarah. Can you say H-O-T? *fans self* Anyways, thanks for the review. I can't promise anything on the Spaiden front just yet (cos that would give too much away) But Ashley's return will cause major problems between them, especially when Ashley and Spencer start to hang out.**

**  
****JAYJAY953****-I just wanted to say a huge thank you to you for reviewing chapter after chapter. I know this is only 5 chapters in so far but seeing the same name pop up for each chapter really means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**.HEART-The same for you. Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter. You give me the encouragement to continue this and let me tell you it's hard when you're in the early stages. So massive thanks.**

**To everyone loving Mac but worried she might come between Spashley, don't be. Mackenzie has no interest in Ashley. Yes they flirt and play around but that is all it will be...for now. Mwahahaha, I'm kidding!  
**

Freshly showered and dressed, Mackenzie made her way down the stairs. The beach house was pretty contemporary, tastefully decorated in natural colors with wooden floors and modern art hung throughout.

"In here" Sarah's voice sounded to Mackenzie's left.

She followed the voice into the kitchen where Sarah was stood behind the counter pouring a glass of juice. She was also freshly showered and had changed into a red beater and white short shorts that Mackenzie couldn't help but notice how well they clung to the blonde.

"Hey, come on in and take a seat" Sarah greeted. "Ashley's gone to freshen up and Anna's in the shower."

Mackenzie made her way over to the breakfast bar and slipped onto the stool just as Sarah placed a glass of juice down in front of her.

"Umm, thanks"

"You like pancakes right? Your friend said blueberry were your favorite…"

"Umm…yeah they are but you don't have to cook me anything…"

"Too late," Sarah grinned bringing two plates of pancakes over to the bar before taking a seat opposite the surfer.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Sarah replied simply. "Now shut up and eat."

Mackenzie complied and dug in.

"You have a really nice place" Mackenzie complimented, her eyes sweeping the kitchen. "The views are amazing. I would kill to be able to wake up every morning, look outta the window and see the beach"

"Quite the beach bum huh?" Sarah teased.

"You could say that" She admitted shyly.

Sarah smiled. "So how long have you been surfing? Me and Anna were watching you before, you're really good."

Mackenzie rubbed her neck. "Uh, I started when I was like five. My mum used to take me out with her every morning"

"Your mum surfs too?"

Mackenzie dropped her eyes to the floor, suddenly sad. "Yea…umm she did"

Sarah sensed the room had suddenly become heavy and tried to lighten it. "Well I don't think I'll be trying my hand at it again."

"Ah come on, everyone has to start somewhere. You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

"Hmm…I'm not so sure in my case. Plus I think after today's excitement, Anna will never let me back in the water again let alone try to teach me to surf."

"I could always teach you…I mean if you wanted." Mackenzie said, smiling shyly at Sarah.

The blondes face lit up. "Seriously? I would love that."

Mackenzie shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm up and out here every morning at dawn anyway. When do you wanna start?"

"Tomorrow?"

Mackenzie laughed. "Sounds good. I'll come by around 6?"

"It's a date."

"Yo Mac" Ashley's amused voice drifted into the kitchen as she appeared in the doorway. "You finished macking on Sarah? Cause we gotta jet babe"

Mackenzie's cheeks burned red at Ashley's words. She quickly dropped her eyes from Sarah's and instead sent a glare in Ashley's direction who just looked back at her innocently.

"You have to go?"

"Yea umm…we have school," Mackenzie uttered, still too embarrassed to look at the blonde.

"Oh, you guys go to UCLA?" Sarah inquired, clearly interested.

"We sure do" Ashley replied quickly, shooting Mackenzie a look that quite clearly said _shut the fuck up!_

Sarah nodded. "Really? What are you guys studying?"

"Uh Science…" Ashley blurted out the first thing that came to her.

"Right ok" Much to Ashley and Mackenzie's relief Sarah seemed to buy it. "Well I should let you go."

"Thanks for breakfast" Mackenzie mumbled as she scrambled out of her seat.

"No problem." Sarah smiled wide.

Mackenzie was too busy smiling back to notice the doorframe and her back slammed straight into it with a 'oomph'. She immediately heard Ashley start to laugh and her face once again turned crimson.

"You ok?" Sarah asked reaching out to steady the brunette in front of her.

"Yea, fine" Mackenzie nodded quickly. "Guess I didn't see the…uhh doorframe there huh?"

Ashley laughed harder and Mackenzie cringed inwardly. She was thankful that Sarah, at least, had the decency to not laugh in her face.

"I'm going to go before I embarrass myself anymore."

Much to Mackenzie's horror Ashley started to make kissing noises behind her. She turned practically pushing Ashley out the door before turning back and giving a small wave to Sarah who did the same before shutting the door.

"You are such a fucking asshole!" Mackenzie shoved her friend lightly, as they walked towards the parking lot across the sand.

Ashley laughed. "You are so in there."

"No I'm not. And what was with the whole college bullshit?"

"Look Mac, the girl clearly wants to fuck your brains out ok?" Ashley stated, wrapping her arm round her friends waist. "She won't do that if she finds out you're still in high school. You should be kissing my ass for telling that little white lie. She's fucking hot!"

"Whatever!" Mackenzie dismissed, but she couldn't hide the small smile that had crossed her lips.

"Ha! See you know I'm right. Now you can thank me by carrying me to my car."

"Uh…no" Mackenzie snorted.

"Come on" Ashley stopped, hands on hips. "You owe me"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Fine" She crouched a little bracing herself.

Ashley took a run and jump onto Mackenzie's back. "To the car!" She ordered, thrusting her arm in the air

"Holy shit Ash, you put on a few pounds in New York?" Mackenzie quipped adjusting the feather light brunette on her back.

Ashley slapped the brunette on the shoulder. "Another comment like that and you'll be walking your ass to school!"

********************

"She was gone before I woke up."

Spencer nervously watched her friend pace back and forth in front of her in the school parking lot. Kyla had been in a blind panic about her sister when she had picked Spencer up for school that morning and she had only got worse when they had reached school and Ashley was nowhere in sight.

"Kyla calm down." Spencer reached out and grabbed her friends arm slightly to stop the pacing. "Maybe you should try calling her again"

"I'll just get her answer phone again. She's obviously turned it off" Kyla pouted. "God where the hell is she? If she's bolted I'll-"

"She hasn't" She assured Kyla. "You said yourself no clothes were missing"

Kyla shook her head. "Maybe she didn't have time. I know she was scared about coming back here. She never said, but I could tell ya know?" Spencer nodded sympathetically. "Damn, I should of talked to her about it"

"Ky, she'll be here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do" Spencer looked off into the distance. "Umm…Ky? What car did you say Ashley had?"

"Don't you mean cars? She has the new Porsche Panamera in silver, to impress the girls" Kyla rolled her eyes. "A red Jag…also for the ladies. Then her muscle car the Cayenne in black and finally her 'baby' a black Ford Mustang."

"Uh-huh…and what one was missing this morning?"

"The Mustang…why?"

Spencer smiled. "Cos it's pulling into the parking lot right now"

"What?!" Kyla shrieked spinning round to scan the parking lot.

And sure enough, there she was. A couple of spots down from where Spencer and Kyla stood, Ashley was putting her car in park as she chatted to Mackenzie.

"Thank god," Kyla whispered taking off towards Ashley.

As soon as the brunette stepped out of the car she was nearly knocked over by Kyla as the smaller brunette threw her arms round her.

"You're here!" Kyla yelled excitedly.

"Uh, yea. Where else would I be?" Ashley asked confused. She quirked a questioning eyebrow at Spencer who just smiled and shrugged back at her. "Ky…you're squeezing a little too tight there, can't breath!"

Kyla released her immediately. "Oh god, sorry. Are you ok?"

"You mean apart from the broken ribs" Ashley joked, wrapping her arms round her chest for effect.

"Haha!" Kyla drawled sarcastically. "Where were you this morning? I was worried."

"I went to see Mac, that ok mom?"

"Sorry," Kyla replied self-consciously. "It's just after everything…I was just…scared"

Ashley shook her head, taking a tentative step towards her sister. "No, I'm sorry. I should have left a note or something."

Spencer watched as the two siblings somewhat awkwardly conversed with each other and couldn't help but feel a little grateful that Ashley was making an effort, especially when it was obvious she wasn't comfortable doing so.

"Spencer!"

Aiden's voice boomed from across the parking lot. She spotted him in front of the school entrance with some of the basketball team. He looked agitated and she knew the reason why was stood just a few feet from her.

"I've gotta go." Spencer spoke up, tilting her head slightly and jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

She caught Ashley's eyes briefly flicker over to where Aiden and his friends were stood before seemingly looking away disinterested. Spencer was now the one feeling uncomfortable as she shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Ok Spence" Kyla nodded understandingly. "We'll catch you at lunch?"

"Um sure, yeah" Spencer smiled slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. She turned her attention to Ashley who was busy looking in the opposite direction. "I hope your first day back goes ok."

Ashley looked back at her, a look of surprise etched across her features. "Oh, uh…thanks" She uttered, before looking away again.

Spencer said a quick goodbye to everyone else before heading over to where Aiden was stood waiting. He greeted her with an enthusiastic kiss which took the blonde by surprise before throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"Good morning to you too." Spencer smirked, looking up at her boyfriend who smiled widely at her.

"What can I say? I'm happy to see you." He shrugged, before pecking her on the lips.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer." Aiden's best friend, Rob's voice sounded behind them making Spencer roll her eyes before turning to face him.

As much as she tried to ignore the very existence of Aiden's best friend, she still felt her insides shudder when she heard him let out a low whistle as he came to stand next to her. She had to stop herself from gagging when he swung a muscled arm over her shoulder.

"Damn! She is looking mighty fine today. What'dya say Spence? Fancy helping a brother out?"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, her lips curling into a grim frown as she suppressed the need to violently shudder as she felt his eyes roam over her body.

"You know…" His arm tightened around her shoulder and he ran a hand through his short, spiky hair. "Put in a good word for me with Kyla Woods. Dude I swear that ass gets sweeter everyday!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Spencer choked out in a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"No. She's fucking hot. I know her sister's a total bitch, not to mention a dyke and therefore damaged goods…but hey, you can't blame Kyla for her sister's flaws" Rob shrugged. "Not to say that I wouldn't try to bang the dyke outta Ashley if I got the chance. Hell I'd take both of them at the same time!" He finally removed his arm from around Spencer's shoulders and slapped Aiden on the back. "Dude…can you imagine…sisters!"

"Oh my god!" Spencer cringed disgustedly as her stomach muscles tried to force her breakfast back up. A regular occurrence whenever Rob was around. "You're such an ass"

She shot Rob a dirty look before turning away from the two men and heading into the building.

"I was just kidding" She heard Rob call after her after he and Aiden exchanged a few words.

"Asshole" She mumbled to herself angrily before disappearing into the crowd.

**********************

Kyla leant casually against the lockers as people passed her in the corridor. It was lunchtime and it was busy, but she could still spot Mackenzie from a mile away. Her tall form was casually making it's way towards the petite brunette and Kyla smiled brightly when Mackenzie stopped next to her and opened her locker.

"Hey"

Mackenzie eyed her suspiciously. "Kyla." She greeted, shoving her books in her locker. "Any reason you're hanging out at my locker?"

"I'm stalking you" Kyla announced dramatically. "I can't help it, I'm in love with you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to add you to the list of girls hearts I've cruelly broken." Mackenzie replied dryly.

Kyla slapped the taller girl on the arm indignantly, before giggling. "I had a class nearby so I thought I'd wait and we could head to you know…lunch together."

"Oh, ok, cool."

Mackenzie shut her locker and fell into step with Kyla as she started to head towards the quad.

"So…" Kyla started, hugging her books to her chest. "What did you and Ashley do so early this morning?"

"We were down the beach."

"Yeah? Doing what?"

"Well I was catching some waves and Ashley was checking out girls in bikini's," Mackenzie laughed. "What's with the third degree?"

Kyla shrugged. "I just wondered is all."

"She wasn't getting up to anything she shouldn't of been if that's what you're worried about Ky," Mackenzie tried to reassure her. "I think she just needed to clear her head before she came to school."

"As long as she's ok."

"She is."

Kyla nodded. "Good"

Mackenzie threw an arm round her shoulder. "She's lucky you know, to have a sister like you"

"I don't think she feels that way," She remarked softly.

Mackenzie hugged Kyla closer to her. "She does, she just has a hard time showing it," she whispered.

Kyla couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face at Mackenzie's words. "So, you think you and Ash will…"

"No" Mackenzie shook her head with a laugh.

Kyla frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we're not compatible like that…at all."

"That never stopped you guys from falling into bed with one another before." Kyla remarked with a smirk and a poke to Mackenzie's ribs.

"That was a long time ago. And it was a mistake."

"Don't you mean _mistakes_?"

"Smartass!" Mackenzie shot back good naturedly. "But seriously, I see Ashley as nothing more than a sister now. Besides, I think I may of met someone…"

"A girl?"

Mackenzie gave her a look. "No a polar bear…Of course a girl!"

She ignored the sports stars sarcasm. "When?"

"This morning, at the beach. I kinda pulled her out of the water after she took a hit"

"Oh how romantic!" Kyla swooned. "A modern day knight in shining armor."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"So when are you seeing her next?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm teaching her to surf"

"Awwwwww"

"There is a problem though."

"What's that?"

"She's a little older…"

Kyla raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"Well she kinda assumed I was a little older than I am," Mackenzie grimaced. "And I didn't correct her."

"Oh dear…" Kyla breathed.

"Yeah so…"

"Well how old is she?"

Mackenzie thought for a second. "Hmm around 20, 22 I guess."

"Then just tell her next time you see her. I mean it's not as if there's a huge difference in age between the two of you."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Kyla smirked as they entered the quad. "And besides you are way too hot for some girl to let a little thing like age get in the way." Mackenzie raised her eyebrows. "What? You are! Just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I can't tell if a girl is hot or not."

Mackenzie nodded but her pursed lips and wide eyes told a different story. "So gay!"

"You wish!" Kyla replied cockily.

Mackenzie's witty reply was cut off when they heard a crash followed by two raised and very angry voices coming from the other side of the quad.

"Is that….?"

"Ashley!" Kyla looked at Mackenzie panicked.

"Fuck!"

*************************


	7. Facing The MusicPart3

**A/N: Have I told you lately that I love your reviews? Each and every one of them make me all kinds of giddy. Oh, and they make me write more ;).**

Ryoko05-Can you read my mind??

**Episode 2 Part Three.**

The morning had gone pretty much as Ashley had expected…badly. She'd been late to her first class of the day earning her an ear bashing and detention from the ever sweaty Mr. Dean. This had been followed by being paired in Science with David Jensen and his B.O problem for a class project and then there had been the dirty looks, snide remarks and not so quiet whispers at every turn. So by the time the bell rang, signaling lunch, Ashley was seriously considering blowing school off for the rest of the day.

Fighting through the lunchtime crowd, she made it to the quad in record time, plopping herself down at the first table she saw. She threw her sunglasses on, hoping they'd give her at least some of the anonymity she craved, as she dug into her bag for her water bottle.

She took a sip before chancing a look around her. It was beginning to get busy as students spilled out of the building. She ducked her head down when she saw two girls heading in her direction. They stopped at the table in front of hers deep in conversation.

"So this Ashley Davies is like…gay?" The blonde asked.

"That's what Lisa said. Apparently she's slept with like 20 girls or something." The redhead replied.

_Actually it's 30, but who's counting._

"I saw a picture of her in my sisters yearbook, she doesn't look gay."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's bi or something"

"Yea, maybe. Hey do you think I could be bi?"

The redhead shrugged. "Sure, I mean look at Lindsey Lohan."

"Maybe I should meet this Ashley Davies and find out."

_That could be arranged_

"Hi"

Ashley had been so immersed in the conversation going on in front of her that she didn't hear the figure approaching her from behind and nearly fell off her seat when Spencer spoke. The brunette twisted round to see the blonde, head tilted slightly, squinting down at her as she shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Fuck you scared me."

Spencer smiled wide, her blue eyes twinkling at the brunette. "Sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that?" Ashley muttered wryly.

Spencer slung a leg over the bench and sat down facing the shorter girl. Ashley looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes flickered around the quad.

Spencer frowned. "Uh, sitting."

"You do know that by being seen anywhere near me you're committing social suicide."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone"

And true enough, they were attracting some curious looks from the nearby tables.

"Oh well, it'll give them something to talk about." Spencer said, unperturbed as she pulled her lunch out of her bag.

"You are so not what I expected," Ashley admitted with a small shake of her head.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well you're head cheerleader, dating Mr. All-American sports star but you're not anything like you should be."

"And how should I be?"

"Cold, narcissistic, stupid…"

"Is that what you were like when you were in my position?" Spencer shot back.

"Pretty much," Ashley replied casually. "Well, apart from the stupid bit."

"Well I don't like conforming to stereotypes."

"So I see," Ashley smirked. "I mean you are sitting with the school outcast here."

Spencer gave her a sympathetic look. "Morning not go well?"

"It wasn't anything I wasn't expecting," Ashley admitted. "Good ole Mr. Sweaty ripped into me for being like…30 seconds late to his class."

"Mr. Dean?"

Ashley nodded. "Asshole gave me detention too."

"He's a little uptight."

"And sweaty," Ashley cringed before they both burst out laughing. She immediately stopped though when she saw Aiden coming towards them. "Uh-oh, boyfriend at 2 o'clock"

Aiden stopped beside Spencer who gave him a nervous smile in greeting. "Spence, you coming?" He asked, ignoring Ashley's presence.

"I'll be over after I've finished eating."

"You sure?" Aiden asked, his eyes shifting and narrowing as he gave Ashley a dirty look.

She stared right back, cocking her head to the side slightly, almost daring him to say something to her. He didn't, settling instead for a slight sneer before returning his attention to his girlfriend who was staring at him incredulously.

"Yes, I'm sure Aid."

"We'll be over near the lunch hall when you're ready."

"Ok" Spencer nodded. "I'll come find you in a little bit."

Aiden looked reluctant to leave, much to Ashley's amusement. He stood there shuffling from foot to foot fixing Spencer with puppy dog eyes. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. After everything that had happened, everything he had said and done, she found it hard to feel anything other than contempt for him. A year away hadn't done anything to quell the hatred she felt for a boy she thought she once loved.

"Whoa, what have we got here?" Rob strolled up beside Aiden, tray of food held steadily in his hands as he ran his eyes all over the brunette. "Ashley Davies in all her vile, slutty, lesbian glory" He spat maliciously before letting out a harsh laugh. "Don't sit too close Spencer, you might catch something."

Ashley leant forward. "Oh yea, and what would that be?" She asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Aiden, get him outta here." Spencer ordered, sensing trouble.

Rob stepped closer to Ashley. "You know I always thought it was a shame you turned out the way you did Ashley. I'm sure with those lips you would of sucked my-"

"Aiden!" Spencer cut in, her eyes pleading for her boyfriend to get his friend away from them.

"From what I've heard there's very little to suck" Ashley goaded, with a nasty smile.

Spencer quickly covered a smile at Ashley's words, finding the floor of sudden great interest.

"Fuck you" Rob sneered, looming over the brunette threateningly.

"Dude, let's go" Aiden finally spoke up reaching out to pull his best friend away.

"No!" He yanked his arm away. "You know, I bet I won't be getting any complaints from that sister of yours when she's on her knees in front of me."

Ashley was on her feet instantly, slamming the tray of food into the blonde boys chest hard, spilling it's contents all over him. The quad went eerily quiet, everyone's attention drawn to the fiery brunette and a shocked looking Rob.

"Fucking bitch!" Rob yelled, his body rigid with anger.

He stood a good foot and a half taller than Ashley but she seemed unaffected by this and his obvious aggressive posture as she moved within inches of him.

"Stay away from my sister," she warned.

"Or what?" He sneered. "There's not a damn thing you can or will do about it."

"Ash?!" Kyla's breathless voice sounded as she fought her way through the crowd that had gathered to stand next to her sister. "What's going on?" She asked.

There was no answer as Ashley continued to shoot daggers in Rob's direction. Spencer took a tentative step forward, laying a gentle hand on her forearm. "Ash?" She whispered quietly.

The brunette took a calming breath and stepped back, shaking her head. "Nothing Ky,"

Kyla wasn't buying it. "It doesn't look like nothing," she said, looking between a glaring Ashley and a smug looking Rob.

"I was just telling Ashley here about how much I want to get to know her little sister." The blonde haired boy clarified, running his eyes all over Kyla's body.

It was too much for Ashley and she lunged towards him only to be held back by Mackenzie who had her arms wrapped securely round her waist.

"Ash, come on, he's not worth it." Mackenzie tried to calm the flailing girl.

Rob laughed mockingly. "Yea _Ash_, be a good girl and listen to your bitch."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Spencer glowered at him, before turning to her boyfriend. "Would you please get him the hell away from me?"

Aiden did as requested but not before addressing Ashley with some cold words of his own. "Why the fuck did you come back? No-one wants you here."

Ashley started fighting against Mackenzie again but she held strong until both Aiden and Rob were well out of sight. Only then did she finally let go of the angry brunette.

"Fucking prick" Ashley shouted

"Ash, you need to calm down," Mackenzie spoke soothingly.

"The fuck I do!" Ashley growled, still staring in the direction that the boys had disappeared in. Her growl quickly turned into a derisive sort of laughter however, when she noticed the crowd of open-mouthed spectators gathered around her.

"Yep, that's right!" She cried over the gentle murmurs of the cafeteria, her arms held out to the side as she slowly twirled around to face the entire group. "Ashley Davies is back. I hope you enjoyed the fucking show!"

Then, with one last contemptuous look to the back of the quad, she shook her head and muttered something under her breath before turning on her heel and storming out through the double doors of the lunch room and disappeared into the long hallway, leaving a very confused and anxious Kyla behind.


	8. Facing The MusicPart4

**A/N: One more part after this and episode 2 is over. I'm half way through episode 3 right now and having a little writers block argh! That's why I haven't been updating as much as I would like as I don't want to keep you guys waiting a month for the next part. Hopefully I'll be over it soon and I can get back to updating regularly...we'll see.**

**Facing The Music. Part Four**

"Hey, pretty lady."

Spencer smiled as Mackenzie caught up with her as she headed out towards the school parking lot. "Hey yourself," she replied bumping the taller girls hip lightly.

The blonde was thankful that school was over for the day. The drama at lunch had set tongues wagging and the rest of the day was spent fighting off questions about Ashley Davies and her 'meltdown' in the quad.

"You catching a ride home from Kyla?"

Spencer shook her head. "Nah, thought I'd walk home, clear my head, ya know?"

"You ok?" Mackenzie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day" Spencer let out a heavy breath. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Not much, maybe study some tapes of my games last year, hit the gym…"

"God, you're such a jock," Spencer teased. "I swear you spend even more time at the gym than Aiden."

"Hence why I'm the better athlete." Mackenzie grinned, flexing her arms for emphasis before she and Spencer burst into laughter.

"You're a goofball, you know that?"

"So first I'm a jock, now I'm a goofball?" Mackenzie mock pouted. "Geez Spence, make you're mind up already."

Spencer giggled, slapping the taller girl in her stomach playfully. "Shut up. I was going to ask you round to mine tonight to hang out, maybe watch some movies, do each others nails…"

"Uh…the movies bit I'm all up for. The painting each other nails…not so much" Mackenzie cringed.

"Alright, alright, no painting nails."

The taller girl grinned. "Then count me in."

"You wanna join us for dinner too? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"As tempted as I am, I really need to put some hours in the gym. We have our first practice in a week and I've been slacking."

Spencer guffawed. "Are you kidding me? Mac, look at you, there isn't an ounce of fat on you. Most girls would kill for a body like yours."

"Your bias cos you love me," Mackenzie waved her friends comments off. "Besides, I promised Ash I'd put her through her paces in preparation for tryouts."

"Ashley plays basketball?" Spencer asked, eyebrows raised.

"You sound shocked."

"I am" Spencer admitted. "She doesn't strike me as the type to get involved in school sports."

Mackenzie laughed. "She says she does it just so she can eye up the cheerleaders but she's pretty good…when she can be bothered"

"Do you think she's ok…after everything that happened today?"

"I think so" Mackenzie nodded.

"Rob was way out of line."

"It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before Spence."

"And that makes it ok?" Spencer frowned, affronted.

"Of course it doesn't" Mackenzie replied. "But what happened today used to happen on a regular basis before Ashley went to New York. Name calling to physical confrontations, she's had it all and trust me when I say she can handle herself"

"Well I'm going to make Aiden promise me that he won't get involved in all that."

Mackenzie barked out a laugh. "Yea, good luck with that" She smiled. "Oh look and here he is."

"Hey baby" Aiden grinned wide. He leant down and gave her a quick kiss. "Feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah sorry, I got caught up at lunch," Spencer explained weakly. Truth was, she had avoided him after the confrontation at lunch, knowing that seeing him would probably of led to an argument.

"I missed you" He mumbled, nuzzling the blondes neck

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Mackenzie hurriedly spoke, raising her eyebrows comically at Spencer as she started to back away from the couple. "I'll call you when I'm done at the gym."

"Don't forget."

"I won't. Later lovebirds."

"Bye Mac," Spencer smiled as Aiden tore himself away from her neck.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight? It's gonna be great, Rob's got this brand new sound system-"

"Woah, wait" What's tonight?" Spencer interrupted, her face the picture of confusion.

Aiden gave her an incredulous look. "Robs party."

"Shit"

"You know, the one I've been on about since last week…"

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot" Spencer apologized, scratching her head irritably.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up? I told Rob we'd be there early so I could help him set up"

"I can't go Aid."

"What?! Why not?"

"I've made plans with Mac"

"So cancel them," Aiden answered offhandedly.

"I can't."

"Come on Spencer, I'm sure she won't mind." Aiden pleaded. "It's not like you guys don't spend enough time together anyway. Besides, Ashley's back now so I'm sure she can keep her more than occupied," he finished bitterly.

"No Aiden, you don't understand. _I _don't want to go to Robs party," Spencer told her boyfriend plainly. "I find him arrogant and repulsive and after his little outburst at lunch today, I don't want to be anywhere near him, period"

"Look, I know he can be a little much at times" Aiden started.

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot. But he doesn't mean half of what he says. He's just messing. And as for lunch, that was him being protective of me and you."

Spencer let out a derisive laugh. "Protective?! You've gotta be kidding me! Aiden, he tore into Ashley for no reason."

"Uh, I seem to recall her slamming a tray of food into him," He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, after he made derogatory comments about her sister and my best friend."

"I can't believe you're making a big deal out of this."

The cheerleader stopped and stared at her boyfriend disbelievingly. "Do you seriously not see anything wrong with the way Rob acted at lunch?"

"No I don't" Aiden answered petulantly. "But obviously you do."

"Yea Aiden, I do." She sighed defeated, tilting her head slightly. "Look, you go ok? Enjoy yourself and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Whatever," Aiden huffed, adjusting his rucksack. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. I should be used to you choosing _her_ over me by now."

"What?!" Spencer asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Forget it," he dismissed. Then without a second glance he turned and began to walk away.

"Aiden, come on," Spencer called after him, already knowing he wouldn't stop. She watched him jump into his car and speed away, not glancing her way once.

"Well…that went well."

*************************


	9. Facing The MusicPart5

**A/N: Love the reviews, keep in coming. FOF will be coming next update. Anyone see Girltrash? Misty and Colby???? I swear when Mandy climbed on that table and straddled Gabby, I just about passed out! Now if we could just get some sex in the movie….Becki will be a very happy Spashley/Milby fan, yes, yes!!**

**Episode 2-Facing The Music-Part 5**

Unlocking the front door, Ashley stumbled over the threshold. She was exhausted. Her visit to the gym with Mackenzie had confirmed one thing, she was out of shape.

She had always thought that regular visits to the basketball court had kept her in fairly good shape, but 15 minutes on the treadmill had had her practically begging Mackenzie for a short break. And by the time they had finally finished their work-out, she was so exhausted that she could barely face standing up in the communal shower.

In fact, the only thing she could think about on her drive home was the thought of sitting down in the large hot tub and relaxing until her fingertips had turned wrinkly. And so with a new found energy she dropped her bag onto the hallway table and sprinted up the white marble staircase, taking two steps at a time.

She soon found herself lying back against the tub, her head back as she listened to her ipod and allowed the bubbles from the jet stream to wash away the aches and stiffness that was already assaulting her body. She only wished that the same could be said for the other stresses of the day.

She had tried to take her anger out on the punch bag at the gym, but it turned out that it didn't matter how much she imagined the punch bags as Rob and Aiden, her anger did not lessen.

It had been a while since she had lost control over a situation like that. While she was in New York she didn't have to deal with people talking about her behind her back, making snide comments to her whenever she walked past them. She could walk into a room and be safe in the knowledge that nobody really knew anything about her.

And so after a year of being away from King High, she thought that she'd be able to deal with the asses that were intent on making her life a living hell with a bit more composure. Unfortunately, it only took about 2 seconds of being face to face with the school captain and his minion for her to revert back to the angry girl she wanted to leave behind.

She had thought that she had made the right decision in coming back to L.A yet one small interaction with the two boys had her wishing that she never came back.

It was these thoughts that kept her occupied while she soaked away the soreness of her limbs and it wasn't until the water had turned cold that she realized what time it was and how long she had wasted just wallowing in her own self-pity.

Sighing heavily, she leant forward and pulled the plug feeling the water drift away around her ankles as she stepped out of the tub and slipped into her white silk robe.

"God bless the hot tub," she mumbled to herself as she tightened the belt on her robe and began the short walk to her bedroom.

Pushing the door to her room open, she was surprised to see Kyla perched on the edge of her bed. She jumped up as soon as she saw Ashley enter, nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet as she greeted her with an uneasy smile.

"Hey Ash."

"Kyla" Ashley drew her sisters name out apprehensively. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I um heard the shower running so I thought I'd wait in here till you got out."

"Any reason?"

Kyla dropped her eyes to the floor. "I umm…just wanted to make sure you were ok after everything…"

"I'm fine" Ashley answered quickly. "You know it'd take a lot more than Aiden and his dog to upset me Ky, come on," she smiled weakly.

"You seemed pretty upset when I got there."

Ashley shook her head. "I wasn't upset, just pissed off," she clarified.

"Spencer told me what Rob said, " Kyla looked up at her sister. "About me"

"Don't worry bout what he said. He's an idiot."

"She also told me how you defended me and I wanted to say thank you…for doing that, I mean." Kyla smiled shyly, wringing her hands together.

"Oh," Ashley mumbled, taken aback. "Well he was being a dick so…"

"It meant a lot." Kyla took a step closer. "So…thank you."

Ashley felt herself being pulled into an awkward hug with her sister. She gingerly wrapped an arm round Kyla and patted her back a few times before pulling away. Kyla took the hint and took a step back, knowing she'd already pushed her luck with the hug.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower." Kyla announced, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you want something to eat."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Ashley nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched Kyla leave before falling back onto her bed and letting out a satisfied breath as she thought about how well she and Kyla were getting on.

She remembered how much she had always wanted a sister whilst growing up, what with her dad on tour and her mother just as absent, she was forced to spend most of her free time alone locked away in her room for nothing but her own self for company. If she had only had someone there to talk to and play with, someone to comfort her whilst their parents argued over the lack of parental responsibility, and who she would comfort in return.

There was a time when she would have given anything to have a sister. But then as she grew older she learned to accept that it was only ever going to be her and although it took a long time to deal with that, she finally accepted it and moved on.

Then her dad died and the news emerged that he had had a child with another woman and then everything changed. That child, who happened to only be a year younger than she was, wanted to learn everything she could about the father that she hardly knew. Of course, Christine being the money loving parent that she was agreed to let Kyla stay in the mansion and then Ashley received a sister.

Suddenly everything that Ashley acknowledged as hers was now hers and Kyla's'. The mansion, the title of being Raife Davies' daughter and the opportunities that presented. Whereas having a sister was the only thing she really wished for when she was younger she now saw it as a curse. It no longer meant playing games around the house or comforting each other after a nightmare, instead it meant arguing over who would use the bathroom first, a complete lack of privacy and having to be that much more considerate about someone else's needs.

Ashley had hated having a sister with a passion and she had made damn sure that everyone knew about it. She had pushed Kyla so far away that, by the time Ashley left for New York, the only thing they shared was a mutual hatred for the other.

New York had provided Ashley with a whole new outlook on how her life had been though and she came to realize that Kyla probably felt exactly the same way she did about having a sister. But it was something that they had to deal with and that's what Kyla had done. She had made the decision to find out about her other family which couldn't have been an easy thing to do.

So Ashley eventually decided to do the same and returned to LA in the hope of improving her relationship with Kyla. It was going to be hard, she had no doubt about that and she fully accepted the fact that she might have to practically beg her sister for a chance to make it up to her.

However, it became abundtly clear from the moment that Ashley had stepped off of the plane and was basically rugby tackled to the ground that Kyla was just as happy for another chance as she was. Yes, things had been awkward and it would still take a lot of work to get anywhere near the kind of relationship that she had always hoped to have with a sister, but it was something that she was definitely willing to do.

*************************

"Unnnnhhhh" Mackenzie moaned, as she sprawled out on her back on Spencer's bed.

"I take it you can't handle anymore?" Spencer grinned wide as she hovered over the brunette.

"Nuh-uh."

Spencer let out a throaty chuckle and laid down beside the taller girl.

"I swear to god you're going to be the death of me Carlin."

"Me? I didn't make you have that last slice of pizza."

"Yea but you brought it in the first place."

"Excuse me for thinking you'd be hungry after the gym."

"You're excused." Mackenzie deadpanned before rolling onto her side to face the blonde. "So, how'd things go with Aiden this afternoon?"

"Uh, not well," Spencer groaned. "We ended up having a fight."

"Can't say I didn't see that coming."

The blonde sat up and crossed her legs. "We didn't even really get onto the subject of Ashley. The argument was about Rob."

"Again?"

"He just doesn't seem to get the fact that his best friend is a complete…"

"Dick? Asshole? Homophobic manwhore?"

"All of the above and more." Spencer laughed lightly, picking at the corner of her comforter. "He always makes excuses for him. Says he's just kidding or doesn't really mean the things he says when it's really clear he does."

"Maybe Aiden has a crush on Rob?" Mackenzie joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mac"

The brunette adopted an innocent expression. "What? He could have," Spencer quirked an eyebrow. "Oh alright, probably not."

"I don't even get why they're friends cause Aiden's nothing like him. The only thing they have in common is basketball."

A loud beep sounded interrupting the two girls. Mackenzie reached into the side pocket of her baggy jeans and retrieved her phone, flicking it open. Her eyes scanned over the text she had received and she let out a small sigh.

"Bad news?" Spencer asked.

"Not really. It's just a girl I met at the beach this morning, texting me to say she can't make the surfing lesson we'd arranged for tomorrow morning cause something's come up."

"Oh, is this the same girl you rushed into the water and rescued this morning?" Spencer asked, grinning.

Mackenzie scrunched her face up in confusion. "How'd you know about that?"

"Kyla told me in all her dramatic glory of how you quote. 'Ran into the dangerous waters to rescue a damsel in distress from being pulled under the violent waves that threatened to cut her life short.' Unquote." Spencer recounted, mimicking Kyla's dramatic retelling of the story.

"Man, if I ever need to impress a girl, I'll just get Kyla to tell that story."

"I think she has a little girl crush on you." Spencer said in a sing song voice.

"What? No she doesn't."

"Just a little one" The blonde teased. "It's no big deal. We all have them."

Mackenzie looked surprised. "Really? Even you?"

"Yea, I have in the past."

"On a girl?" Mackenzie eyed her disbelievingly. The blonde nodded. "Like who?"

Spencer thought for a second before responding. "Umm, I always thought Sophia Bush was hot."

"Really?" Mackenzie asked, clearly amused. "And you're just telling me this now, why?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Spencer replied with a slight frown.

The basketball star shook her head, laughing a little. "It's just you're so wholesome and sweet and well, straight."

"I'll have you know I've been known to appreciate the female form a time or two."

The brunette leaned up on her elbows and stared at Spencer. "Is this your way of coming out to me?"

"No, I'm just saying that I would never close the door on the possibility of dating another girl." Spencer reasoned.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Mackenzie looked at her friend with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "You better not repeat any of this shit to Aiden, he's already had one girl go gay on his ass. I don't think he could take another."

"It's no big deal." The cheerleader argued. "I think if everyone was honest with themselves, they'd all admit to at least being curious about being with someone of the same sex."

"So have you ever…???"

"Slept with a girl?" Spencer finished. "No. Don't you think I would of said something to you if I had?"

"Have you kissed a girl?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, why you offering?" She joked.

"In your dreams," Mackenzie shot back. "Have you ever _wanted _to kiss a girl?"

"No."

A devilish grin spread across Mackenzie's face. "Not even Kelly?"

"What?! No. Why would you even ask that?" Spencer looked at her friend with a deep frown.

"Well you did go on a date with her…" Mackenzie innocently pointed out.

Spencer let out a groan. "For the last time, it wasn't a date."

"What would you call it then?"

"Two friends going to a concert together."

"And driving up to make-out point?"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know she was going to take me up there," Spencer argued good-naturedly. "And as I told you before nothing happened."

"Uh-huh…doesn't mean you didn't want it too."

Spencer picked up a pillow from behind her and threw it at her friend, hitting Mackenzie in the face full force.

"Ow! That hurt," Mackenzie whined, rubbing the side of her face and throwing the pillow onto the floor. "You are so going to pay for that one, Carlin."

Before she knew what was happening Mackenzie had lunged forward and grabbed Spencers' arm, trying to pull her down onto the bed so that she could flip them over and pin the blonde to the bed.

It wasn't the first time that they had found themselves in this position though and, taking advantage of the fact that she was still above Mackenzie, Spencer pulled her leg up; rested one knee on the edge of the mattress and launched herself onto the bed, her knees trapping Mackenzie's feet as Spencer followed through her action and grabbed both of her friends wrists, effectively pinning Mac to the bed instead.

"Oh… you wanna play rough, huh?" Mackenzie smirked. "Are you sure you're not coming out?"

"Say it wasn't a date," Spencer said firmly, locking her eyes firmly with the brunette.

"Can't! My momma told me never to tell lies," she told Spencer, looking stubbornly away from her.

"Say…it…wasn't…a…date!" Spencer ground out slowly, adding the tiniest amount of pressure with every word she spoke.

Looking back at her, Mackenzie quickly licked her lips then pressed them together in a tight lipped smile, continuing to hold Spencers' gaze almost as if she was daring her friend to do her worst.

Spencer quirked an eyebrow at her, letting her know that she accepted the challenge. And so in one swift motion she released one of Mackenzies' hands and buried her fingers against the dark-haired girls ribs and began tickling mercilessly.

"No! Gerrof me. Spencer… I mean it," she cried, writhing underneath the cheerleader and almost knocking her off the side of the bed.

"Say it wasn't a date then."

"Ok-ok, it wasn't a date. It wasn't a date!"

"Thank you," Spencer said, immediately relinquishing her hold over Mackenzie and sliding off of the bed.

Mackenzie remained on the bed for a moment longer, catching her breath and watching Spencer as the blonde picked up the fallen pillow and walked over to her closet.

She waited until Spencer was almost out of ear shot before speaking again.

"It was so a date!"


	10. Friends,Lovers And OthersPart1

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I'm trying to spread things out a little so I don't keep you guys waiting so long between updates. This part gives you a glimpse into the past with a flashback. Don't worry they'll be plenty of Spashley to come this episode. Oh and I just want to give a huge shout out to Karen, my beta, who worked overtime getting this back to me superfast. And to all of you reviewing this, I love you. It's so easy to just read and run but to all of those who take the time to drop a few words telling me what you thought, bless you. I will get FOF out to you wonderful people sometime during this episode.**

**Episode 3-Friends, Lovers and Others.-Part One**

_It was Sunday night and Kyla found herself once again at home on her own just as she had been the previous night and the night before that. In fact it was becoming quite a pattern for her to be in the house alone._

_She didn't really have that many friends that could keep her company. Christine spent more time at her most recent boyfriend's house and Ashley would, undoubtedly, be passed out at some random girl's house._

_It had been lonely the last few weeks. Especially when it reached past midnight and she went to bed in the cold, empty mansion. There had been a few times when Ashley would return a little after 1am with a girl in tow, but at least that meant there was someone in the house with her. She hated being there on her own. _

_Every creak of the floorboards was magnified and she always had the distinct feeling of being watched. Each night she would let her paranoia overtake her only to laugh at herself the next morning._

_Tonight though, she reveled in the fact that no-one else was around. It was exam week, the most important part of the year. The week that would determine what classes she would take next year, and if she really wanted to make it to college, then she needed these exams to go well so that she could enroll in the advanced classes._

_And so she had spent the entire weekend lying on her bed with several text books surrounding her and countless amounts of screwed up paper strewn all over her bedroom floor. Every waking moment had been spent poring over every book in front of her, and now she had finally reached the point where there was nothing left for her to revise._

_So a little after midnight, after a quick walk around the house to double check that all windows were locked from the inside, she crawled into bed, turned off her bedside lamp and buried herself underneath the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly._

_It seemed no sooner had she fallen asleep though that she was being jolted awake by the sound of a crashing downstairs followed by Ashley's distinct throaty laugh floating up the stairs._

_'Well, at least she came home tonight,' Kyla thought, feeling the familiar wave of relief that she was no longer alone in the mansion and she closed her eyes again, sighing as she turned over in her large bed and snuggling back underneath the covers._

_Her eyes bolted open mere seconds later when she heard the sound system buzz throughout the walls then the beginning chords of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' blaring from the speakers. _

_"She has got to be kidding!" Kyla groaned, throwing her hands up to her head and scratching frustratingly at her scalp before throwing the covers off of her and stomping out of the room._

_She stopped on the landing, leaning over the balcony overlooking the dimly lit living room where she saw 15-20 people dancing and jumping about, bashing into each other while the liquid from their drinks sloshed over the cream carpet._

_"Ashley!" She yelled pointlessly over the music. "Ashley!"_

_Realizing that it was no use, she huffed and began the long walk down the stairs and over to Ashley. Along the way, she bumped into the now gyrating bodies and kicked the half empty bottles that littered the floor._

_"Ash, I'm trying to sleep. Can you turn the music down, please?" she asked when she eventually reached her sister._

_"Kyla!" Ashley squealed excitedly as she turned around and noticed the brunette standing there. "You've come to join the party," she beamed as she swung her arm lazily around Kyla's shoulders._

_Kyla couldn't help but scrunch her nose up in disgust as the smell of copious amounts of whiskey and vodka weaved their way into her senses._

_"God Ashley, you stink," she told her. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"_

_"Just a little," Ashley laughed._

_Just a little?_

_The pure fact that Ashley was standing hugging her was enough to confirm just how drunk she was. They had never had the best of relationships; sometimes they would be civil to each other, or at least Kyla would be civil and Ashley would snap a response back at her. The older brunette's tone making it clear that she was doing a great disservice to herself just by answering Kyla._

_"Come on, have a drink. Let loose once in a while, sis," she continued, holding a new bottle out to her._

_"We've got exams tomorrow Ashley. I can't sit here and get drunk when I have to be up in 6 hours to get to school."_

_"Oh go on, it'll help you relax," said a girl to Ashley's right. A trashy blonde little thing that looked like she would be right at home on any street corner in downtown LA._

_"Could you just turn the music down please?" She pleaded with Ashley who merely rolled her eyes and muttered a 'fine' before turning back around to continue talking to blondie._

_She didn't know whether Ashley was doing it to annoy her, but as soon as Kyla climbed back into bed, she heard the music turn up a notch and the screams get louder._

_"Ungh," Kyla growled loudly, picking up both pillows and positioning them over her head, effectively blocking out the majority of the music. Or at least enough for her to be able to fall quickly back to sleep._

_The next thing she knew, soft voices were beginning to invade her dreams, light giggles echoing around the room followed by shallow breathing._

_Kyla's eyes shot open once again, the crack of bright white light from the hall blinding her momentarily. She blinked her eyes quickly, adjusting them to the sudden intrusion of light, then glanced over in the direction of the voices. Through the semi-darkness, she could just about make out the figures of two girls leaning against her dresser and she quickly thrust an arm out to turn on the lamp, sheathing the room in light._

_"What the fuck!" she screeched at the girls, suddenly becoming aware of the noise level coming from downstairs. "Get the hell out of my room," she continued to yell, jumping out of bed and pushing the girls out onto the landing and towards the stairs._

_She once again made her way down the staircase, the smell of marijuana filling the air. The scent of it was so strong that she felt more and more nauseous the further into the room she got. Her eyes darted quickly around the room in search of her sister._

_It wasn't until she had scanned the living room twice that her eyes finally came to rest on Ashley and she immediately felt her stomach turn violently._

_Ashley was leant against the wall. Kyla had the horrible impression that she had no choice but to lean, one hand clutching a half empty bottle of Budweiser and a joint hanging from the corner of her mouth as the same trashy blonde from before assaulted her throat with kisses and grabbed hungrily at Ashley's right breast._

_It was too much to take in. She may have hated her half-sister right then but she could not just stand there and watch her being taken advantage of whilst she was practically passed out. No matter how many times it had probably happened before._

_"Ashley? Ashley, come on. You've had enough now. Time to end the party," she said as she tried to pull blondie out of the way and get Ashley into a standing position._

_"Hey! We're kinda in the middle of something here," the blonde growled at her._

_"Er, no. You're in the middle of something here. She's passed out against the fucking wall. Now why don't you go back to whatever street corner you came from," Kyla responded loathingly._

_"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Blondie cried, advancing on Kyla. The sudden change in atmosphere was seemingly enough to jolt Ashley out of her drunken stupor and she immediately stood in between the two girls'._

_"Hey Cass, it's fine. Just ignore her. I do," Ashley said to the blonde, running her hand down her arm._

_Was she serious? _

_"Ashley, it's after four. Please can you just tell all your friends to go home?" Kyla pleaded with her._

_"No, I don't think I will. This is after all my house so I can have whoever I want in here whenever I want and for however long I want them here. Why don't you go back home?"_

_"You're drunk," Kyla said, trying to mask the hurt she felt at Ashley's retort._

_"Ohh, clever observation there. Well done. Extra brownie points for you," Ashley said, applauding sarcastically._

_"Whatever," Kyla bit out as she shook her head. "If they're gonna stay here, then you can please keep the music down. Or at least keep them from wandering around and coming into my room."_

_"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother so stop trying to act like it," she yelled at Kyla._

_"Oh trust me, I wouldn't want to be." The words were out of her mouth before she had even thought them. She didn't regret it though. After everything that Ashley had put her through since her arrival, Kyla had an insane urge to hurt her as much as she could._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked, stepping dangerously close to her._

_"It means look at yourself. You're a mess Ashley. Drinking every night, screwing around with random people. You're failing school because you're too wasted to even turn up to classes most of the time. You're ruining your life and pushing away everyone that cares about you."_

_"Fuck you!" Ashley muttered dangerously low. "You know nothing about me."_

_"I know you drink and do drugs to escape the pain of losing dad."_

_Ashley shook her head. "Shut up."_

_"I know you're still hurting over his death Ashley and I get it ok? But you can't go on like this."_

_"You don't get shit!" Ashley yelled, throwing her bottle against the wall. The sound of glass shattering drew everyone's attention to the two sisters and the room fell quiet._

_"You don't know what it's like to lose a father because you never had one." Ashley spat. "You never knew him and do you know why that is?"_

_Kyla recoiled at her sisters words, unable to hide the pain they caused as she blinked back tears. Ashley seemed unaffected by this as she continued her tirade._

_"He never wanted you. You were the result of a one night stand he had with some whore groupie and I bet he regretted that moment of pleasure until the day he died." _

_"Stop," Kyla pleaded, chocking back tears. "Please Ashley…"_

_"I, on the other hand, were the apple of his eye." The taller brunette continued callously. "He loved me, I was everything to him. You were nothing but a mistake and something he kept secret from the rest of the world because he was so ashamed of you." _

_"Oh and he must be so, so, proud of his precious druggy daughter." Kyla sarcastically replied._

_Ashley laughed. "What can I say? Like father like daughter."_

_And on that note, Kyla spun on her bare heel and walked towards the staircase. Ashley followed angrily behind._

_"Go back to Baltimore Kyla, nobody wants you here," she yelled after her._

_Kyla didn't answer. Instead she ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to her bedroom, slamming her door shut and launching herself into bed as she felt the tears finally begin to fall._

_It wasn't long before she had cried herself to asleep._


	11. Friends,Lovers And OthersPart2

**A/N: Is it wrong that I'm actually warming to Kristen Stewart after seeing her in Adventureland?**

**Present Day**

"So if you wait around for like another 20 minutes I will love you forever" Kyla smiled sweetly at her sister who was leaning casually against her Mustang with her arms folded.

"Can't her _boyfriend _give her a ride?"

"He's got practice till 4.30 and we wanna go shopping"

"And she's holding cheerleading tryouts?"

"Yes"

Ashley pushed off her car and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. "Alright, but I'm not going to wait out here. Let's go wait inside."

"Inside huh?" Kyla looked knowingly at her sister.

"What? I'm waiting around aren't I? I'm not going to sit in my car when I could be in there watching girls in short skirts dancing around and working up a sweat" Ashley replied matter-of-factly.

Kyla rolled her eyes but followed her sister. The gym was busy with the boys basketball team practice and the cheerleading tryouts going on simultaneously. Ashley led Kyla over to the bleachers right in front of where the tryouts were taking place. She plopped down a couple of rows up, pulling her sister down with her.

Spencer spotted them straight away and threw a smile and a wave in their direction before turning back to observe the group of girls in front of her who were in mid routine. Ashley let her eyes scan over the group of hopefuls but none of them held her attention for more than a few seconds and she soon found her eyes wandering over to where Spencer stood with her back to the brunette.

With her eyes hidden behind her Aviators, she watched the blonde unabashedly. Dressed casually in a tight green King High Cobra tee and black gym shorts Ashley hungrily drank in the copious amounts of skin on show.

She watched as Spencer chatted animatedly with the group, smiling warmly and giving each girl her full attention at different times as she offered encouraging words and a few suggestions. It was so different to the tryouts that she'd seen when Madison Duarte had been head cheerleader. Those had been almost military like with the Latina shouting out orders and berating the hopefuls if they made a mistake. Spencer's approach was a lot more relaxed and Ashley couldn't help but be impressed by the blonde's attitude.

"Enjoying the show, perv?" Kyla asked with a snicker.

"I've seen better," Ashley answered with a dramatic sigh. She leant forward, resting her elbows on her thighs as a small smile crept across her face. "Had better too."

Kyla gave her sister a dirty look. "You are such a guy sometimes."

"What? You asked, " Ashley replied innocently, watching as Spencer demonstrated a short routine to the group. "I'd make blondie the exception though. Damn she's flexible," she winced as Spencer lifted her leg straight up in the air.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear she meets your criteria" Kyla drawled sarcastically.

"She should be, I have very high standards" Ashley grinned. "What the fuck is he looking at?" She sneered, noticing Aiden watching her as he warmed up on the other side of the gym..

"Ignore him."

"Probably worried I'm checking out his girl."

Kyla smiled. "And he'd be right."

"Whatever. What does she see in him anyway?"

"Probably the same thing you did."

"Touché little sister" Ashley grumbled good naturedly. "So where do you want me to drop you guys off?"

"Well…Spence wants to make a quick pit stop at her house to drop off her stuff before we go shopping. Do you mind?"

"Well sure Miss Daisy whatever you want" Ashley replied, in a southern accent. "I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do than drive you and your friend around all day."

"That's what I thought" Kyla grinned, patting her sister's leg. "Oh look she's finished."

Kyla jumped up and skipped down the steps towards Spencer. Ashley gingerly got to her feet and followed a couple of paces behind. She was greeted with a warm smile from the blonde that she couldn't help but return.

"You ready to go, Spence?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah. Just let me go grab a quick shower," Spencer responded. She turned to Ashley and was about to say something when Aiden snaked his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him.

"Hey"

Spencer smiled, and turned in his arms so she was facing him. "You're going to get in trouble. You're supposed to be practicing."

"Coach knows I can't keep my eyes off you." Aiden whispered sweetly in Spencer's ear but it was loud enough for Ashley to hear and she made a gagging action in her sisters direction. Kyla gave her a disapproving look but couldn't hide the small smile at her sisters disgusted face.

"Well coach is looking over in this direction right now and he doesn't look happy." Spencer whispered back, her eyes twinkling.

"Then I better get back" Aiden released Spencer. "You want me to give you a ride home?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's cool. Uh…Ashley's giving me and Ky a lift to the Mall"

"Oh"

Ashley felt Aiden's eyes on her and she couldn't help but lift her head and look straight back at him with a cocky smirk firmly in place.

"We're still on for dinner at mine tonight though right?" Spencer asked, hoping to placate her boyfriend by reminding him of their 'date' that night.

It seemed to work as Aiden tore his eyes away from the staring match he was having with Ashley and nodded enthusiastically at his girlfriend. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good" Spencer leant up and kissed her boyfriend tenderly. "I gotta go shower and you better get back to practice before you get thrown off the team. I'll see you at mine around 7.30?"

"I'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer gave him one last smile before heading off towards the changing rooms with Kyla close behind. Ashley watched them go before turning back to face a now smug looking Aiden.

"It must just eat you up inside." Aiden started. "Coming back to this."

"Coming back to what?" Ashley asked, disinterested. She wanted to slap that smug grin right off his face.

"To this." Aiden spread his arms out either side of himself. "Me being happy and with someone else"

Ashley let out a derisive laugh. "You are fucking deluded, you know that?"

"Oh come on Ash, cut the act."

"Lets get one thing straight here, ok? I do not give a fuck about you." Ashley spoke slowly and with conviction. "What you do, who you're with…means nothing to me."

"Yeah? Well you seem bothered. You watch Spencer and me like a hawk."

"Not you, just Spencer." Ashley corrected. That wiped the smug grin off of Aiden's face and Ashley couldn't help but take advantage of this as she took a step closer to the dark haired boy. "What's the matter, Aiden, still not over the fact that your ex prefers women?" She mumbled, close to his ear. "Oh and I gotta tell ya, I think Spencer is even cuter than Mackenzie."

She winked at a now seething Aiden before turning on her heel and heading towards the changing rooms.

"You haven't got a chance in hell." He called after her, incredulously.

Ashley looked back at him and smirked. "Then why do you look so worried?"

*************************

As Mackenzie walked into Ego late afternoon she couldn't help but marvel at how different the club looked during the day. She had only ever visited the club at night when she would have to spend seemingly endless amounts of hours waiting to get into the place only to spend more time queuing at the bar before making her way upstairs to the dance floor where the only light available came from the strobe lights on the ceiling and spotlights around the DJ booth.

She honestly couldn't remember that the walls were red with posters of various bands covering the walls or that the bar ran from one side of the building to the other. She could, however, remember the oversized couches dotted around the outside of the club with one large high-backed sofa curling into a circle in the middle of the floor. She knew all too well the metal winding staircase leading to the upstairs dance floor and the VIP area at the far end of the first floor, set up on a slightly raised platform and covered by long sheer curtains to provide its patrons with the privacy they so desired.

She had spent many hours hiding in that same VIP area late at night, after charmingly convincing security to allow her and whichever girl she was with to enter the secluded space.

By night, Ego, with the occasional up and coming act performing for the crowds and well established DJ's hosting most nights, was one of the best places to be.

By day, however, the scene could not be more different. The bar was far from empty but instead of masses of people surrounding the bar waiting to be served, people were lounging on the corner couches and sat at tables with their friends while perusing the menus available. It was a very laid back scene compared to the almost frantic atmosphere that the nightclub allowed.

There was no waiting to get into the building and only a few people scattered at the bar. Mackenzie was thankful that she wouldn't have to push her way through to the bar and then have to wait ages to talk to the person that she needed to see.

In fact, once she had made her way over to the bar, she had only been sitting down for a few seconds before a familiar face approached her from behind the bar.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." The gravely voice of the blonde bartender greeted Mackenzie.

"Hey Brandi," Mackenzie smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good. Not often we see you around here in the middle of the day."

"I came by to see Carmen, she around?"

The bartender shook her head. "Kate's taken her on a cruise for their anniversary."

"Niiice. Who'd she leave in charge?"

"Me." Brandi grinned.

"What? Is she crazy?" Mackenzie joked, ducking when the blonde aimed a slap in her direction.

"Funny girl aren't ya?"

Mackenzie smirked. "I like to think so."

"So, funny girl, since Carmen's not here what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering whether you have any opening slots for a D.J in the next couple of weeks?"

"As a matter of fact we do. The D.J who was meant to be playing Saturday night cancelled."

"Sweet. What time do you want me here?"

"Woah, I never said the job was yours. I'm not really looking for a 'funny' D.J" Brandi remarked cheekily.

"Did I mention that I thought you would do an awesome job in Carm's absence?"

"Oh really?"

Mackenzie gave an enthusiastic nod and her most sincere smile. "Most definitely!"

The bartender shook her head slowly. "You're so full of shit. Be here at 9.30pm."

"Yes ma'am" The younger girl saluted.

The two of them continued their banter until Mackenzie felt a hand on her back and turned to see a smiling Sarah at her side.

"I thought it was you."

"Sarah, hi!" Mackenzie greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just grabbing some lunch with a friend. How about you?"

"Oh, I just came by to see Brandi about a job."

"As a bartender?"

"No, I D.J."

"Oh, cool." She looked between Mackenzie and Brandie awkwardly. "I wasn't interrupting anything…was I? I could go."

"No, it's fine." Brandi smiled. "Can I get you anything else? A drink?"

"No thanks. Can I just get the bill please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

Brandi headed off to the till at the other end of the bar leaving Mackenzie alone with the older blonde.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you about the whole surfing thing." Sarah started, a little sheepishly. "Things have been a little crazy and I just haven't had the time."

"It's fine." Mackenzie insisted. "Life can get crazy sometimes."

"I just had a lot of job interviews and Anna's parents are selling the beach house so I have to find a new place to live."

Mackenzie gave her a benevolent look. "Wow, that sucks."

Sarah nodded. "I got a month, so it's not quite panic stations yet and if worst comes to the worst I have family here who'll let me crash on their couch till I find somewhere."

"That's good."

"Yeah and hey, I finally found a job, so it's not all bad. Maybe once I'm settled, we can talk about those surfing lessons?"

"Sure, you have my number."

Brandi came back with the bill and Sarah paid, as the three of them exchanged small talk.

"Did Mac tell you about Saturday night?" Brandi asked Sarah as she handed her, her change.

"What's happening Saturday night?" Sarah looked at Mac curiously.

"Oh, it's ladies night here. I'm ." Mackenzie explained. "You should come along, ya know…if ya want, I mean."

"Mac here, is a fucking awesome D.J." Brandi chimed in winking at the brunette. "You should come see her in action."

"Sounds great" Sarah smiled. "I gotta couple things I have to do beforehand but I'll come by after."

"I'll put your name down on the V.I.P list as a guest of Mac's so you won't have to queue."

"Alright, thanks" Sarah nodded, before focusing on Mackenzie. "I guess I'll see you Saturday then?"

The brunette nodded and mumbled a goodbye to the blonde watching her appreciatively as she walked away from the bar swinging her hips almost hypnotically.

"Dude, you're drooling."

"Fuck off." Mackenzie mumbled, only turning away once Sarah had left the bar.

"So who's the hot blonde?"

"Someone I met at the beach."

"Seems pretty into you…"

"I wish."

"She is, trust me." Brandi assured the brunette. "Saturday night, wear the same thing you did last time.."

"Why?"

Brandi rested her elbows on the bar and leant over close to Mackenzie. "Because, you looked hot." The bartender breathed in her ear, making the little hairs on her neck stand up. "And that skinny black tie you were wearing…it made every girl in the club wanna fuck you, especially me."

Mackenzie cleared her throat and licked her lips, nodding dumbly as Brandi slowly retreated back to her side of the bar with a smirk on her face.

"Black tie it is."


	12. Friends,Lovers And OthersPart3

**A/N: Soooooooo sorry for the wait. I've just become a lil bit obsessed with Glee and it's had me a lil bit distracted. Forgive me? **

"Jesus," Kyla moaned as she and Spencer came through the front door. "My feet are killing me and I'm going to wet myself."

"Thanks for sharing that." Spencer made a face at her friend as she struggled to keep hold of the many shopping bags she was holding.

"Can you drop the bags in the living room while I go pee?"

"Yes master."

"Thanks"

Kyla patted her friend on the shoulder before disappearing up the stairs. Spencer rolled her eyes as she made her way into the living room. She paused when she saw Ashley. The brunette was sat with her back to her at the black grand piano in the far corner of the room. She was busy scribbling something down on paper, a small frown etched across her face. Not wanting to startle the brunette, Spencer subtly cleared her throat as she placed the bags down beside the plush leather sofa. Ashley turned slightly, the glasses she wore slipping down her nose as she tapped her pencil distractedly against her notepad.

"Ky, did you remember to pick up the bagels and my Pepsi?"

"Yeah, she did"

Ashley looked up and smiled at the blonde bashfully. "Hey, sorry I thought you were Kyla."

"She ran off to the bathroom, asked me to drop her bags in here." Spencer explained, tilting her head slightly. "You play piano?"

"Um, yea" Ashley ran her fingers across the surface of the keys. "Do you?"

"Uh, no." Spencer laughed. "I wanted to learn when I was younger, but after a disastrous attempt at learning the recorder, my music teacher thought it best I stay away from the piano and every other musical instrument for the sake of her sanity."

The brunette's eyes shone with mirth. "You couldn't have been that bad."

"She told my parents I was the worst student she'd ever had." Spencer snorted, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Maybe she was just a bad teacher." Ashley eyed her for a split second before waving her over. "Come, sit next to me."

Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow at the smaller girl. "Why?"

"Come on Carlin, don't be scared." The brunette smirked.

Spencer hesitated slightly before moving over to sit beside the brunette on the bench.

"Ok, there are eighty-eight black and white keys on a full sized piano," Ashley began. "It's not as complicated as it seems, the keys are actually made up in groups of twelve notes." Ashley played each key as she spoke. "It starts at A, B, C, D, E, F, G. It then goes back to A again…B, C etc. Now the black notes are made up of groups of three and two-"

"Are you attempting to teach me piano?" Spencer cut in softly.

Ashley cocked her head slightly and her chocolate eyes met Spencer's blue as she gave her a lopsided smile. "Just the basics."

Spencer gazed at the girl beside her, a small smile of her own forming on her lips. "Play me something." She quietly requested.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader. "I'm teaching here…"

"Please."

The brunette took one look at the puppy dog eyes Spencer was sending her way and sighed dramatically. "Alright," she relented, making a show of cracking her knuckles, much to the blonde's amusement. "Any requests?"

Spencer shook her head. "Anything you want."

"Anything I want huh?" Ashley grinned. She paused briefly, before beginning to play. Her eyes never left Spencer's as she played out a poignant melody she obviously knew by heart. "Do I get anything _I_ want for playing for you?" Ashley asked suggestively, her voice taking on a more husky tone. Spencer didn't miss the way the other girls eyes briefly flickered to her lips either.

"Like what?" Spencer asked innocently, deciding to have a little fun with the brunette.

"Oh, I could think of quite a few things I'd like from you."

"Oh really?" Spencer replied, amused.

"Yep, and you can start by giving me your number." Ashley stated.

"Are you always this much of a shameless flirt?"

"Yea, pretty much," Ashley answered with a smirk. She stopped playing and reached into her jean pocket to retrieve her cell. "So, your number…"

Spencer laughed, grabbing the brunette's phone from her. She typed in her number before handing the phone back to Ashley. "Happy now?"

"It's a start." Ashley shrugged, before winking cheekily at the blonde.

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled both girls attention away from one another and to the doorway just in time to see Kyla saunter through and throw herself down on the couch.

"Hey, I just got a message from Mac, says she's djing at Ego Saturday night and can get us on the guest list if we're interested"

"Hell yeah, we're interested!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Spencer?"

"Sounds good"

"Awesome!" Kyla clapped her hands together excitedly. "Alright I'll text Mac back and tell her we're in. Should I tell her to put Aid on the list too Spence?"

"No, he's away this weekend at some camp for a team bonding exercise."

"Great! Then you can be my date for the night." Ashley smiled widely.

"In your dreams," Spencer replied, patting the brunette on the shoulder as she stood up. "I gotta go meet Aiden for dinner with my parents."

"Dinner with the 'rents huh?" Ashley smirked. "How cute."

"Ash, shut up!" Kyla chastised her sister. "Call me later Spence."

"I will, bye guys."

"Have fun," Ashley remarked.

"Oh don't worry, I will," Spencer shot back over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Ashley let out a chuckle as she watched the blonde leave before turning to face her sister who looked less than impressed.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me Ash. I see that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"The look that says you want to touch," Kyla stared at her sister hard. "You keep shooting it in Spencer's direction. She's off limits, ok? You're not allowed to touch Spencer."

"Ok."

"I mean it, Ash."

"Alright! Jesus!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "No touching Spencer, I get it."

"Good." Kyla smiled, finally placated.

"Doesn't mean I can't have some fun though," Ashley smirked before darting into the hallway, narrowly avoiding the cushion thrown in her direction. She let out a girlish giggle, picked up the discarded cushion and leaned round the doorway, smiling teasingly at her sister.

"A girl's gotta have a little fun round here."

* * *

Spencer could feel herself being pushed further into the mattress as Aiden adjusted his weight on top of her. He had dragged her up to her room as soon as he had arrived and they'd been engaged in a heavy make-out session ever since.

"Spencer," he moaned, pawing at her right breast before attaching his lips to hers.

He pushed down into her roughly once, then twice quickly building a rhythm, his breath hot against her ear. He moved his free hand down to the blonde's inner thigh where he started to draw lazy circles.

"Aiden," Spencer gasped, stilling his wandering hand with her own. "My parents are downstairs."

"We can be quiet," he grinned.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Glen is just down the hall."

"And? Madison is always in his room."

He leant down and kissed her softly at first but he soon deepened it and Spencer again found herself pressed into the mattress as Aiden repositioned himself between her legs. One of his hands fell beside her head while the other trailed up under her t-shirt and Spencer had to swallow a moan when he started to lick and nip his way down her body.

"Aid," she rasped, pushing up into him despite herself. "We have to stop."

He sat back on his knees, the desire clearly evident by the bulge in his trousers. He was breathing heavily as he looked down on the blonde.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

_Beeeeeeep_

"I think that's a sign," Spencer giggled, reaching over to retrieve her phone from the bedside table. She flipped it open to reveal a message from an unknown number.

_Hey blondie, it's Ashley. Just making sure that this is actually Spencer and not some random person she decided to blow me off with. Not that you would blow me off cos hello, I'm hot! Anyways text me back and lemme know. Mwah!_

"Who is it?" Aiden asked, clearly irritated that they'd been interrupted.

"Oh, it's um…Kyla," Spencer lied. She quickly sent a reply before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. "We should get downstairs, dinner should be ready any minute."

"Ok, I'll just use the bathroom first" Aiden sighed. He climbed off the bed and disappeared out the door just as Glen entered. Her brother gave him a withering look before greeting her with a smile.

"Hey lil sis."

"Glen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She inquired, silently thanking god that she and Aiden had been interrupted before Glen had walked in on them.

"Thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"Aiden's just gone to wash up before we go down for dinner."

Glen nodded. "Cool, I'll wait and we can go down together then."

Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew Glen hated Aiden and was just making sure he had no time alone with his little sister. Her phone buzzed again and she giggled when she read the message she received.

_So it is your real number? I knew you couldn't resist me Carlin. So what are you wearing Sat nite? I figure we should color co-ordinate since you're going as my date._

"That isn't Aiden sending you a dirty message is it" Glen frowned.

"What?"

"Cos your smiling like an idiot."

"No, Glen, it's not Aiden sending me a dirty message or any message at all for that matter."

"Then who's got you smiling like that?" Glen asked, making a grab for the phone which Spencer moved out of his reach just in raised an eyebrow at his sister's evasiveness, his interest clearly piqued. "Are you interested in another guy?" He stage whispered, clearly delighted at the thought.

Spencer gave her brother an 'are you serious' look before shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm not interested in another guy. The text was from Kyla's sister, Ashley."

"As in Aiden's ex, Ashley? As in the girl who turned gay after a year with him?"

"She didn't 'turn' gay, Glen" Spencer admonished with an eye roll.

"Whatever" Her brother grinned throwing an arm round her. "I think I should meet this Ashley. She sounds amazing!"

"Uh-huh. No chance."

"What? Why?" Glen frowned.

"Because Glen, I don't want you causing trouble. It's hard enough as it is without you sticking your big nose in."

"Is Aiden giving you a hard time? Cause if he is, I'll kick his ass."

Spencer let out a frustrated breath. "No, Glen. Could you, just for one second put your irrational hatred towards my boyfriend to one side."

"I'm sorry" Glen mumbled, looking duly apologetic.

"Things are just a little tense right now."

"I bet. How's Kyla?"

"Oh, she's fine," Spencer laughed. "It's everyone else."

Glen gave his sister a confused look. "What'dya mean? I thought Ky hated her sister."

"She did. But they're working through their issues, quite successfully it seems." Spencer smiled. "The same can't be said about the rest of the school though; all of whom pretty much hate Ashley."

"Including Aiden?"

"Led by Aiden" Spencer corrected with a sigh. "And that's where my problem lies."

"What's your opinion on her?"

Spencer paused for thought, running a hand through her hair restlessly. "Before she arrived I was terrified." She admitted. "I'd heard all these horror stories about her, Madison told me to not have anything to do with her and Aiden basically called her the devil in disguise. But after meeting Ashley and spending a little time around her I kinda like her. I mean she's cocky as hell and an outrageous flirt but underneath all that I think she's actually kind of cool, ya know? But I know Aiden hates her and for good reason, so that makes me feel kinda bad."

"Look I'm not Aiden bashing or anything…" Spencer raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "I'm not" Glen denied. "I just think whatever happened between the two of them happened in the past and maybe he should just leave it there. I mean he has you now right? So he shouldn't still be hung up on something some girl did over a year ago. And you definitely shouldn't feel bad for liking Ashley."

"But I do."

"You do what?" Aiden asked from the doorway.

Spencer jumped in surprise at the sound of her boyfriends voice. She turned around to find Aiden regarding the both of them suspiciously. "Oh, umm…"

"She was telling me she thinks I should be a lot nicer to you." Glen answered, apathetically, receiving a grateful smile from his sister. He turned to the blonde and winked in reply, before his eyes hardened as he looked at Aiden. "And I told her there's no way in hell" He finished with a smug grin, before strolling out, making sure to shoulder barge the basketball player on the way.

Aiden clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to go after him. He looked over at Spencer clueless. "What _is_ his problem with me?"


End file.
